Happy Tree Oni
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: There was a house abandoned in the mountains. Nobody knows anything about it. According to public record, it doesn't exist. Some people found it and few returned, so it's assumed to be haunted. Now, a group of curious citizens of Happy Tree Town are coming to check it out. This is Human Tree Friends to make things easier. Small chance an OC will get in. Send through PM may accept.
1. Why are you scared?

The mansion looked boring to Flippy. "Dang, can it get any more boring?" he thought aloud. "Well, it can." said Handy, his voice shaking. _Is he scared of this silly place or is he cold? Maybe he's cold? It is almost_ winter._ No. That's dumb. He's wearing a trench coat! He can't get cold in that!_ "Why are you shivering?" asks Flaky in her normally shaky voice. Hesitating, Handy answered, "It's just, well, this place kinda creeps me out."

Mole, an old friend of Handy's, asked, "Why? I don't feel anything creepy. Or does it look creepy?" Handy turned his head to his friend, saying, "This place just feels kinda creepy. I dunno why. Maybe the rumors are creeping me out. But something feels off about this place. As someone who worked many jobs having to do with houses, and not meaning retail 'cause I don't do that, I'd say this place is in too good of condition to be as abandoned as people say it is. If it is as old as people say, then there must be a history of accidents, many things. So I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Flaky nodded. "Y-Yeah! He's right!" she shivered. Though her coat kept her warm, it was being here and being around Flippy that frightened her.

"C'mon you babies!" Flippy said, "After all the time we put into getting here, I think it's worth at least a check out. Besides, I did not come all this way to find myself wasting my time." and so they entered, the door not creaking, so rising Handy's suspicions. "It's awful clean in here." Flippy noted. "A bit too clean. Not enough dust collecting for it to be as abandoned as they said." Mole responded to that with a shrug and by saying, "Well, we can't trust everything everyone says." Handy looked back at the door when he saw it slammed behind them, which not only made him jump, but also Mole. "Damn it!" Handy shouted. "Well, looks like Handy's back to his normal self." Flippy says to Flaky. Handy looked at the window. Something, he didn't know what, creeped him out on many levels about that gate. He gulped.

"Hey, guys I think we should le-" before Handy could even finish the word "leave", something seemed to break in the other room. Something seemed to crash hard, and Flippy flinched. Trying to keep his head, Flippy tried to rationalize with himself. _Now now, it's only something breaking. It isn't a window. Nobody followed us. But wait! How could have something broke!?_ Stopping any other thought that would make him snap from coming to his mind, he stood straight, then said, "No need to panic. I'll go check on what happened." Flaky shouted, "Wait! I may usually be scared around you, but I think it's best to follow you right now. After all, someone needs to help you keep your head if something bad happens." The two walked away.

The kitchen wasn't far. That was where Flaky and Flippy saw a broken plate. Flippy sighed, "Shit. We all got scared over a tiny little plate." He and Flaky cleaned it up after finding a broom and dustpan. Disposing of it, they walked back, only to find Mole and Handy weren't there like they were earlier.


	2. What did you find?

"Where the fuck did Handy and Mole go!?" Flippy shouted, making Flaky jump from the suddenness of his shout. He tried opening the door, finding it was locked, then he grabbed Flaky's hand, walking upstairs. "Not funny!" Flippy shouted frustratedly.

Then his foot bumped into something, making him trip onto one of the stairs. "Ah shit! Handy!" Flippy shouted, seeing as it was Handy's hammer he tripped over. Flippy seemed to get a slight bit agitated by what seemed like a horrible joke. "I'll get you some water!" excused Flaky, frightened he was going to snap at that moment and kill her. She ran to the kitchen, then turned on the tap. She realized there was no water coming from it. "Must be broken." she assumed. Walking, she went up the stairs Flippy was going up. She then saw him coming back down. "Didn't find them. Doors are locked." Flaky then said, "I hope we find them." He calmed down. What a relief. "I say we split up to look for them." Flippy raised an eyebrow. "I dunno where they are, but I guess to look is worth it." Flaky walked to the left, while Flippy walked to the right from the first step of steps.

Flaky found a door on the left side hallway, close to the kitchen door. She opened it up, finding it was a library. "Wow. This place is amazing." she said. "I would read, but I don't think I have much time." After taking a look at the shelves, she couldn't resist reading one book. Just a few sentences or so, then she'll return to searching. Opening the book, she saw it was a diary. She put it back on the shelf. She saw the sides of all the books on that shelf read, "Diary of" and it said the name of some person following it. The one she picked up was "Diary of Feliciano Vargas." She saw some like, "Diary of Ryuuzu", "Diary of Arthur Kirkland", "Diary of Hiroshi", many other things. One book in particular had no title other than "Diary of". She picked it up, then saw it was writing itself a story. "This looks an awful lot like Flippy's biography during the war." she muttered, placing it in her coat's pocket. The diary was small, slick, and easy to carry. Then she saw tape recorders. All of them had "Diary of". Leaving the library, she knew nobody was in there.

While this happened, Flippy was walking in the right side hallway. He entered the bathroom, which had a wide open door. He exited the bathroom, then finding something in the hallway. It was something large. It was a thing that was a hauntingly familiar blue color. But as soon as he caught sight of it, it was out of sight. Shaking his head, he asked himself, "What was that?" He drew no conclusion. It was foolish to think he actually saw it. He walked, then, as he was leaving the hall, noticed a key. It had a note wrapped around the end that opens doors. It read, "Key to a room up at the second highest or lowest floor. Can you figure out which one it goes to?" He kept the key and note in his pocket. "This place is insane." he said, finally taking off without interruption.

Meeting up at the staircase, Flippy and Flaky discussed their findings, though both left one thing out of their findings. Flaky left out the diary she took with her. Flippy left out that thing he feels must have been a hallucination. "So, to the second lowest or highest? Let's try second lowest first." Flaky said, going upstairs. Following her, Flippy knew there was something wrong with the convenience of him finding that key. "Alright. Let's start here." Flippy said before they tried the first door.

Once they did, they noticed that it was marked with a symbol which was unfamiliar, but a slight reminder to Flaky of why she came. _Of course. I know why. But...That's why I have to stay with Flippy even as I fear him...though...many may feel it's crazy...but it is the only way._ Flippy turned the doorknob, and passed the symbol that he didn't seem to notice was right in front of his face. He passed it! How!? Does he not see what is in front of him!? They saw not Handy or Mole in the room, but instead, a message. Picking it up, Flippy read aloud, "This message may save your life. Avoid the basement. Avoid the mirror. Avoid the star. Avoid the top window. Break all clocks but your watches and the one in the farthest room in the annexe. Be sure you stick together. Most importantly, make sure you are ready." With a shrug, Flippy put the piece of paper in his pocket. "Must be something someone wrote out of boredom. Wonder why nobody picked it up yet." Another key was in sight. "Wow, must be a whole trail of 'em, huh?" No note other than the one in Flippy's pocket, which he read aloud.

When leaving, Flippy stared out into space. He was lost in thought. _Stay close? That much I know is just common sense. Avoid the mirror? Which one? The star? What star? Aren't we already avoiding stars here on Earth? Break all clocks but your watches and the one in the farthest room in the annexe? What annexe? What does it all mean? Does it have meaning? Is it boredom? Does it truly have life saving potential?_

He snapped out of thought when Flaky said, "Flippy! Are you listening?" He shook his head grasping he was looking for Mole and Handy. The note was silly. I don't need to pay attention to it! "Sorry, what? I wasn't concentrating." Flaky sighed. "Geez Flippy. You're out of your average behavior lately. Is there something bothering you?" Although the note was bothering him along with the thing he assumed was an illusion, he smiled saying, "I'm fine. I was just caught up in thought."

Opening the door nearby, they found Handy hiding behind a bed, Mole staring cluelessly at him, though he had no idea he seemed to be staring. Though it would normally bother Handy that someone is staring at him, he seemed not to care this time. In fact, he seemed paranoid. So much that the moment Flaky said, "Handy! I'm glad you're okay!" Handy turned and tried grabbing a tool from his belt, failing to do so, as though Handy was recently traumatized. "Stay back!" he shouted without thought, then noticing it was Flippy and Flaky. "Oh. It's you. Sorry. I was so scared." That was an obvious statement, obvious enough Flippy knew that Handy was not going to easily get it across to them using words how scared he was and what he was scared of without a bit more time to revive or something of the sort.

"You're okay, so I guess maybe we'll all be fine if we at least get outta here. I mean, after all, even as it is possible Flippy may snap, we still have possibility of getting to a good understanding that we need to get out and, well, you know, I mean, he knows, and even Mole might know, an-" Flippy knocked on Handy's helmet, saying, "Well, looks like someone is getting a little anxious. A little too anxious. Maybe his head won't fit his helmet anymore." trying to joke, but knowing it was an obvious failure since he hardly ever jokes around. "Flippy! This isn't funny! We gotta leave! Or else it may get us! But wait! If we respawn, everything will be fine. But what if we don't? Then we are doomed. Oh but what possibility is that? And also-" "Handy! Stop talking or else you may just be discovered by whatever it is. Now try taking deep breaths. Deep I said! Stop hyperventilating! You'll get hurt like that!" Mole could only stand aside Flaky, without clue of how to handle the two of them.

"Alright. Now, tell me what you saw." Handy couldn't make eye contact during his explanation. He couldn't seem to fix his eyes onto one place. He fidgeted, or at least, tried to, but with the realization he was handless, tried something else. His voice and body shivered. "Well, I saw a very huge thing, and it was uh, a medium shaded, no, light? Dark? No, in between medium and dark? Blue? or purple, close to blue, color, and it had these eyes, they uh, uh, um, they were, uh, they were almost as big as my head, bigger? smaller? Had no time, and they were black, and, uh, it was not friendly. Wanted to fight. It was very fast. Only way to escape it was closing the door and locking it. Locked the door. Tried, then had help. I had Mole grab onto an arm, not hand, I don't have any, and we made it here." Flippy was surprised at how choppy, shaky, and scared Handy's speech and tone were. "Handy? Is that true?" Flippy asked, halfway believing, but halfway skeptical that illusion of his was real and that _Handy_ saw it. "I'm not lying!" Handy shouted.

Flaky saw the fear in Handy's eyes. Not even in herself had she seen fear in another being...Such trauma in any other than Flippy...Such a sense of danger other than Flippy...it was too real for her not to believe it. Nobody could fake it that well. She told him, "Well, sounds crazy, but I believe you. Everything about that is too...real for you to be faking it. Knowing you, you cannot fake fear. Even if to save your life. If you were to be faking it, you would be not believable."

After a session of talking with Flaky and Mole, Handy felt much better. "Guess all you needed was to let it out to someone and have a talk with someone. Oh yeah! Flippy found your hammer on the staircase. I was thinking maybe you needed it back." He thanked her, and trying to place it in its spot on his belt and yet again failing, he made that facial expression they all knew only he could make. Flaky laughed, "That's the Handy we all came to know and love!"

Handy looked at Flaky. "Yeah...we as in the four of us, right?" The smile faded to a frown as Flaky asked, "What do you mean by that?" Handy looked a little scared, but more angry. "I mean, we are most likely going to be stuck here forever, so may as well just kiss the outside world goodbye as long as we are here. May as well never leave this room. It knows we are in this place. Soon, if it learns we are in this room, it will try and attack us here."

Outside, Flippy was standing guard though it wasn't coming yet. He heard the front door start to open up._ How is it opening? The door is locked. He walked to the front door, expecting the worst, but hoping for better. Sorry, but I said I would stand guard. I'll protect from anyone who may hurt you..._

_No...hurt us._

* * *

**Alright. So, let's start. I wanted to make kinda a good story, and I put my DeviantArt stories on hiatus to do this stuff.**


	3. Why are they here?

The door flew open, and all Flippy saw was a girl. He stayed at his post. _Wait, I know that girl. She's Rissa. Is that Mime!? Lumpy!? Sniffles!? Why are they here? Disco Bear too!? Almost everyone! Wait! Some of them had plans! Why are they here!?_ In terror, he ran to where nobody would catch him.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier..._

"This place is probably gonna be lame." says Disco Bear, and Rissa responded with, "Well then, why did you come?" He glanced at her. "Look, this place just sounds lame." "We haven't gotten there yet. Maybe it will be more interesting when we get there." Sniffles took notes about the forest, and he grabbed Lumpy's shirt collar when he saw he was going to bump into a tree. "That hurt!" Lumpy said with an angry tone that was still not enough to get to Sniffles, and Sniffles calmly said, "Well, you were going to get even more hurt since you almost bumped into a tree." "Oh. Oops." Splendid watched them from the sky, and he said, "Almost there guys! Don't worry!" Disco Bear said, "Finally! At least almost!"

They reached it in 8 minutes. "Well, looks boring, but less than what I expected as of a boring level." Disco Bear said, and Splendid said, "Well, I'll go in too if you guys like." Splendont's voice said behind him, "Well, we are going to have lots of fun, eh? I hope we do." Splendid said, "Of course you would come like that." Mime looked curiously at the mansion. He made a few signals, which Splendont understood from the fact that he said, "Really? I know they had plans of meeting us here, but knowing Flippy, he probably took them here too early and they got bored so they went inside." Mime shrugged, and he pointed at the mansion, as if to ask, "So should we go in there? Is it safe?" Splendont replied, "Of course it'll be safe. After all, it doesn't look like it would be harmful. A little look shouldn't hurt." The door opened.

"It's really clean in here." says Giggles. "Yeah, it is clean..." repeats Sniffles, taking such a note. "Stop doing that. You're freaking me out." says Disco Bear. "Well, I just feel it is a good thing to take notes. For example, most of your deaths are caused by doing something that had to do with being cool." Disco Bear just stared, amazed at how he took _that _note. "Well, this place scares me a little. I hate the feeling this place gives me a lot." Lammy said with a shaky voice. "Also, Mr. Pickles isn't here. I'm kinda scared. It was as though he disappeared the moment I walked through that gate!" Mime pointed to the upstairs. "Hm? You wanna go up there?" asked Splendont, and Mime made a so-so sign. "Well, I guess we are splitting up. Since you indicated the upstairs, why don't you take your group up there? I kinda wanna see what's down those halls. Anyone wanna go upstairs?" Lammy shook her head. Splendid shrugged. Disco Bear already took off to somewhere else. Cuddles sighed, saying, "Well, dangerous to go anywhere alone. Anyone wanna come along?" Giggles came along with them, followed by Rissa.

They were split into these groups: Mime, Giggles, Cuddles, and Rissa to the upstairs area. Splendid, Lammy, and Disco Bear(after they found him of course) to the right of the hall. Splendont, Sniffles, and Lumpy to the left of the hall.

Rissa took a long look at the doors. She saw something in a flash as she saw her reflection, but she ignored it, knowing it must have been an illusion. Mime pointed at a door. Rissa asked, "What is it Mime? You want to go in there? Are you...curious to see what is in there? You are? Well, I'll come in with you. Don't worry about Cuddles and Giggles. They'll be fine."

* * *

Handy heard voices outside of the door. "Shh!" he hushed. Hiding behind the bed, he and Flaky looked from a small area. Spotting a closet, Flaky whispered, "Come on. There's a closet right there!" and she, Handy, and Mole hid there. They heard the door try to be opened. "Well, we can't open it." says a familiar voice. "Rissa?" asks Flaky, then hearing, "Huh? Mime, are you alright? You look scared." Then, a voice screamed. "Guys! Guys! I was upstairs with Cuddles and we saw we saw-" Cuddles' voice cut off Giggles' by shouting, "We saw a monster! It was big and blue and it sounded scary!" Mole felt around, almost opening the door when Flaky grabbed onto Mole's hand, whispering, "No Mole. You'll probably give us away." _Suddenly, they heard a scream._

* * *

Flippy ran upstairs, retreating from a monster that was _downstairs_. "Damn son of a bitch!" Flippy shouted, his eyes slowly turning from an emerald green to a sickly yellow. _Don't snap now Flippy! Come on! Don't snap!_ He ran, then, Splendid ran in from the right, Splendont from the left. The group upstairs came downstairs to see what was going on. "Flippy!?" shouted Splendid with surprise. Mime stared in the same surprise. "Get the fuck away from me! I might snap at any moment here! Get the fuck away from me!" Lumpy threw something at Flippy. It was a squeezing ball for stress. "It worked at some point! May work again." shouts Disco Bear. "No! Get the fuck out! Get the fuck out!" Giggles saw it. A monster. "That was the monster!"

* * *

Handy sighed, then said, "Well, we have to get outta here to help." Nodding, Flaky opened the door. They ran downstairs, Mole following the sound of the footsteps he cannot see. "What the fuck? Holy shit!" shouted Handy, causing everyone to turn around. Mole stepped up. "Mole, I told you before, just try staying out when you cannot fight." Splendid charged at it. Sniffles turned on his tape recorder, then looked at Lumpy. "What did I do?" Lumpy asked, then Sniffles sighed. He grabbed his backpack, then pulled out a bow and arrows. "One for a flip in..." A shot to the eye from the back. "Two for a chance to understand..." Another to the other eye as it turned around. "Three for a fight's end.." A shot to the heart area. "And four to end now!" A final shot to the forehead. "Fuck little kid! I'll kill you! You are going to die! All of you! You! You! And you! Everyone!" Handy heard the monster shout. "You are so dead! Dead! Damn it!" Handy was horrified as it spoke it seemed. Sniffles acted as though he wasn't hearing it. Mime and Flaky stood in the same horror at the monster as Handy did.


	4. Can I ease your burdens?

Flippy was walking to the other room with the squeezing ball Lumpy threw at him. Not seen, Rissa slipped to Flippy's side "Flippy?" He glared at her. "I know it seems like a bad time, but look, I may be able to help you with this problem. I like your flipped out side as much as you do, which actually goes to a hate side. We are both enemies with it. Try breathing deep. Now, let out what reminded you of the war. Was.." She stopped when she saw him bleeding. "I see. It made you bleed as you would on the battlefield. But you were a lot stronger this time than many others." He looked at her, pained. She had a first aid kit. "I found it over here. Let me treat the wound by checking severity."

After she lifted off his jacket to see the damage, she saw a tremendous amount of bleeding from a tiny wound. Eyes widening, she thought, _How could someone lose so much blood from such a tiny wound at this rate?_ She took bandages then said, "The wound is small, yet the bleeding amount is that of a nosebleed lasting an hour. By my evaluation, you should be fine if we stop the bleeding. If it bleeds at this rate and we don't stop it, you'll be dead in a certain amount of time." After putting the bandages on him, Rissa let him hang up his bloody jacket so she could wash it later as they walked into the other room.

Rissa and Flippy spotted Sniffles, who was taking notes in the other room as Handy was telling him something loudly, seriously, with fear, and slight anger. "But that's what I heard! Flaky! Mime! Didn't you hear those noises!?" Mime nodded, and Flaky said, "It's not what I heard that scared me, in fact, I didn't even hear it. Didn't you see those symbols!? Rissa asked, "What's going on?" Sniffles turned to Rissa, explaining, "Well, Handy seems to think that monster spoke. Mime does too. Flaky, she thinks she sees symbols." Flaky was getting frustrated with Sniffles. "I know I saw it." Lammy shouted, "I saw it too!" Once everyone looked at her, she covered her mouth. "I did." she said sheepishly.

Disco Bear shook his head, as though disappointed. He tried calling Pop to see what was going on since Cub wanted to go, and Pop agreed to take him. He and Pop used to be friends, though now, they are slight enemies ever since Pop had Cub, who he was almost constantly worrying about. Pop says Disco Bear is a bad influence on Cub, so hardly allowing Cub to even go near him. Once Disco Bear opened the phone, he tried punching in the numbers, and when he did, he heard the ringer, but it was cut off after the first three rings. It was cut off when he heard, "I'm sorry. This...service...please...later..." He heard static between words, and he heard static after "later" which got him a little scared, but he thought, trying to calm down, _Now don't worry. Maybe reception is bad here. No need to worry._

Splendont noticed Disco Bear having a phone problem. "Why don't I try?" Disco Bear mumbled as Splendont punched in the numbers, but he heard the same thing that Disco Bear did. "What the? It did the same as yours...Guys!" Everyone looked at him. "Try your phones if you brought them along." Sniffles got the same message, and it was on speaker. "That's what Disco Bear and I received!" Only those who didn't bring their phone didn't get the message since they had no phone to receive the message with.

After all calls were made, everyone gathered in the library. "This place is not good for hiding in." flatly says Disco Bear, and it was partially because they were crowded in the small room. Flaky shouted, "Alright! Everyone! I need your attention!" _I'll tell them all now. They can look on the shelves and find them!_ "I called you in here because if the door is locked, we may be fine. I have the library key. Take a look on the shelves, but in Mole's case, feel along this shelf over here. On each shelf is a diary that belongs to at least one of us. Try and say this is untrue! I found Flippy's!" She pulled out Flippy's journal. _It is Flippy's. Flippy never wrote his name on his diary, but it says it is his on the inside._ Handing Flippy his journal, Flippy stared in horror as he saw she was _right_.

Disco Bear looked, and instantly found his. "My God, you're right!" Handy said as he found his. "I can't grab mine though." He put on his frustrated face, and Mole found his in the braille journals. Lumpy found his at a surprisingly, and alarmingly, fast rate. Flaky held hers at the moment. While searching, Lammy found not only her's, but also Shifty and Lifty's diaries. "Even Shifty and Lifty's journals are here!" exclaimed Lammy, only to be proven right as she placed them on the table. Handy listened to his, hearing something beyond what he knows he recorded. "What the..." he mumbled. What was beyond his known recordings was, "I can't bear this feeling now. I am all alone...everyone's life slipped away like an hourglass. How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes? Only God knows how many times. I don't even know how many times I already did. I lost count by now." Handy couldn't figure out what to make of this extra recording. He couldn't think of one thing to make of it.

Lumpy read a diary entry beyond what he wrote as well. It read: _Well, maybe something can be done...but how many more times will I have to tell the same lies? I've already gone through, gosh, I can't count them anyomre, even if I have learned how to count by now. I just wish there is a way to stop all this from happening. I have to reach them somehow, somehow I have to tell them...I must tell them._

Flippy tried reading, and as he thought he reached the end from what he already recorded, he saw the pages turn 10 pages later. The page was writing itself! Frightened, Flippy dropped the diary that was making its own entries, then he slammed it shut after picking it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"We all have our journals! Why don't we go somewhere less cramped than here!?" Disco Bear shouted, and Flippy glared, but Flaky said, "There's a series of rooms upstairs. Why don't we check those out?" Disco Bear looked left and right at everyone else, then sighed, agreeing to check upstairs for a better place to stay.

"Alright, so we found a place?" Flaky questioned as everyone found their spots to sleep in the surprisingly vast room. _I could have sworn, this area was smaller._ she thought. Giggles nodded. "We'll be fine! We'll be fine!" exclaims Rissa, who was obviously in a good mood. "Alright, but we need someone to stand guard!" Nobody did agree to do it but Splendont and Splendid. Splendont said, "I'll guard first, then I'll wake up Splendid when it is his turn." Nodding, Splendid said, "Sounds like a plan."

Splendont sat by the door, hoping the fire was going to be warm when they lit it. The place was surprisingly cold, and he was glad he brought along a coat. Wearing it though, he still felt cold. "Darn this thin coat. It's winter! Why did I wear a thin coat!?" Trying not to wake anyone up, he mumbled that to himself. The door was tightly locked. Then, he heard knocks on the door. The were heavy, but not loud enough to wake a sleeping person. _The door! _All he could do was try opening it, and as he did, he held a knife in his hand, tightly clenched, and he jabbed the figure standing in front of him, not knowing if it was enemy, but had no doubt in mind that it was a foe, a copy of one of those monsters. As he did this, only one thought crossed his mind:

_Sorry, it's horrible to bear the weight of enemies on one's shoulders when they wake up. You'll survive, and even if I don't, this will be worth it._


	5. What the hell is that monster?

The leaves rustled under the feet of a young woman, a pair of twins, a father and son, and a peg legged man. "Yar. Why are we taking such a boring voyage?" Nutty was simply bored of the walking for a long time with nothing to do concept. "I wonder..." starts Shifty, and Lifty shakes his head. "Nah. Goin' to be boring. No doubt about it." Petunia shouted, "All of you calm down! Deal with it! We aren't going to waste time!"

Pop stared at the mansion that lay just ahead. A 14 year old Cub was by his side. "What's wrong Shifty?" asks Lifty, and Pop opened his phone to find he got a text message from Disco Bear. "He can't get anymore immature." Pop muttered, and Cub asked, "Hey, Dad, what did the text say?" "It said, 'Hey, guess who's in the mansion. Me! You're a slowpoke old man.' and in those exact words."

Even as his father failed to properly imitate the old disco loving bear, Cub nodded, and then they heard Lifty shouting, "That is the funniest thing I ever heard! Shifty is scared of the stupid mansion! Wooohhhh! The ghosts are out to get ya! Rawr!" and Russel chuckled, but that earned a glare from Petunia, so he stopped immediately and tried to look as though he didn't even smile. "But this place does creep me out only because it has a creepy appearance!" Shifty shouted defensively.

Then, a voice emerged from behind. "So, are we late? Did we miss anything?" asked Toothy, and Lifty snorted, "Only that Shifty is scared of this place and we haven't even gone inside yet!" and he continued to laugh as his brother's face was turning red from embarrassment "It's the look of the place!" he defensively shouted once more. Nutty was licking a lollipop, then he said, "Well, I don't wanna stay outside for a long time! Let's go in!"

As the door creaked open slowly, Toothy commented, "This place is really clean..." As soon as everyone was in, Russel was looking at the floor to be able to step with caution. "Alright, no holes in the floor. Nice." he said. Shifty took a look around, then he heard something moving fast, turned to look at it, then he shouted, "Get outta the way!" and everyone cleared the way of the halls as a tremendous blue monster ran by them. It turned back to them, and Lifty knew from its level of determination to get to them that it was unfriendly. "You guys go. I'll distract this bastard." and he got out a gun and started shooting as Nutty, Petunia, and Shifty ran to the library area, and in the meantime, as Lifty kept it distracted, Russel, Pop, Cub, and Toothy ran to the upstairs.

"Open up!" shouted Russel who tried opening the door with desperation. The door was locked. Suddenly, it flew open and Russel felt a painfully large amount of impact on his stomach area and he cried, "Ouch!"

Splendont's eyes grew wide, then he said, "Russel? Pop? Cub? Toothy? Sorry Russel. I had no idea it was you until you said 'Ouch', so I apologize again. Don't stand there. Come in here!" Russel and everyone else walked in the room, and saw everyone else asleep in the room. "Look at that. They're asleep." says Russel, and Pop asks, "So, did Disco Bear fall asleep right after sending me that text?"

Splendont looked confusedly at Pop. "He never sent a text message...besides, to even try using it now is pointless for all of us." He stared back, even more confused. "What? But...I got this message from Disco Bear, just a minute ago..." Taking out the phone, Pop flipped it open, but all that shown up was static. "What in the world..."

* * *

A smirk spread across Lifty's face. _Nobody has any reason to worry about me. I'm a raccoon. I am simply made for the dark, for sneaking, for all the things I do. This bastard can't prove me wrong. After all, nothing has proven me wrong but that Flippy. If I defeat this, I'll have surpassed the level which is needed to defeat him._ He leaped to the wall, bouncing off in an instant. The monster ran right past him, giving Lifty a chance to run the other way as he shot his pistol at its face. "Beat that motherfucker!" he taunted without caution. He ran off, knowing it may piss it off, but he knew it was well worth it just to get a better fight out of it, giving a bigger taunt after he wins. "Dumbass." he taunted with much less caution. He shot again twice, this time making it to the eyes.

* * *

Splendont heard gunshots, which woke everyone up. "What the-" Flippy shouted, and Rissa covered his ears, hoping he wouldn't hear the gunshots and snap at everyone. Trying to hold it back, he stayed there, and while it helped a little that Rissa was covering his ears, Splendont knew that something had to be done since it wouldn't last long.

"Come on, brother." says Splendont to Splendid. "Too bad. I wanted to remove the weight of enemies from your shoulders before you guys wake up. Now you have to help me fight against that thing." Splendid shook his head and asked quietly, "What the hell is that thing?"

* * *

Petunia turned, and she swung open the door, worried about Lifty even if she and most of Happy Tree Town hated him. "Where are you going!?" shouts Nutty, who for once shown horror in his eyes about something other than candy or sugar. He was panicked, but no one knew why he was panicked about _Shifty_.

"I'm checking to see what's wrong with Lifty!" Shifty ran out the door before anyone else. "I was a coward earlier, but I know some shit's goin' down right now, and I can't let Lifty get fucked around with!" The hall seemed long as the gunshots continued.

Though it hardly seemed like it, Shifty cared a whole lot about his brother, even as many times as he left him for dead or killed him. He still cared, and he thought, _Nobody fucks around with Lifty but me! Only I am allowed to do that! I do it, but I do it as little as possible. Surprisingly, there are more times I could have left him for dead or killed him than I really have done._

Shifty looked at his brother, his eyes quickly darting to the monster attacking his brother. "What the hell!?" he shouted, which lead the monster to look at him, then ran over to him.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter was surprisingly well written. Good, for something I've been procrastinating on.****  
**


	6. What battle?

Lifty shouted, "Fuck! Shifty! Get outta the way!" as he shot his weapon once more. "Hey! Stop that moron!" shouted Splendid as he flew to the monster then using a large amount of force to punch the monster into the wall. Shifty thought, So the monster likes this game, huh? Didn't wanna play it today, but I have to if I wanna live.

Lumpy threw something at the monster, and whatever he threw at it killed it as it vanished before their very eyes. Lifty was shocked at how the considerably stupid person had managed to know how to kill it, though he instantly assumed that it was an accident. "Good work." says Splendid. Lumpy stupidly said, "Huh? Oh yeah. I did do a good job." and he smiled in an equally stupid manner. Rissa went downstairs only to meet up with them as Flippy almost flipped out. "Hey there." says Flippy. "Any reason why you would carry a gun to where I am going to be?" Lifty only shrugged to that. "I actually thought nobody else was here other than us." Pop stared with confusion. "When we got here, I got a text message from Disco Bear. But now...I can't say that I'm not confused."

"But...our phones don't work. I tried to call, but I got this weird message." Disco Bear opened up the phone, letting the message replay. "S...so then, it..." Lumpy stared with seeming confusion, then he smiled, saying, "Let's go! We don't wanna run into it again! We should hide in the basement or somewhere!" Handy nodded. "For once, I agree with the fool."

They left to the room they were in earlier. "So you're saying there's journals in the library and they belong to us? 'Cause we don't remember owning any." Pop nodded, saying, "I don't recall having a journal since I was, I don't know how many years old." Flaky held the journals of Shifty, Lifty, Pop, Cub, Russel, Toothy, Petunia, and Nutty. "See? They're here." Shifty's eyes grew wide. "Seriously, how?!" Nobody had a clue.

Then, out of the blue, the tape recorder journal, which was Handy's as it was labeled, played, "I don't know if anyone will receive this message. Anyone who does, stick together! That's common sense, but whatever you do, do not face it alone! Nobody! Not Flippy, not Splendid, not Splendont, nobody! Absolutely nobody, even if they feel they can take it on!" It sounded like Handy, but his voice quivered in the recording, and Handy shouted over the recorder, "Hey! I do not remember recording that! At all! In fact, I don't remember having this stupid thing!" In the background, they heard something break, which shut Handy up immediately, and Flippy almost had one of him "moments" as one would call it. They saw Lumpy holding a clock which he snapped in half with his bare hands. The thought of the idiot possessing such strength sent a shiver down the spines of quite a few. Rissa looked at the broken clock. "Wow Lumpy, I didn't know you were that strong." She swallowed a shout she wanted to let out, but it would bring down her calm air, which was one of her best traits, keeping calm in moments of high tension. She knew someone had to keep a level head.

"Oh, yeah. It was ticking too loudly, so I broke it." he said. Rissa wondered why Lumpy was so oddly calm about all this. "Well, I wonder if anything is wrong with the clock that it was ticking so loudly." Recalling the letter from earlier, she wondered whether it was pure coincidence that Lumpy broke it when the letter told them to do so, or if he knew what they didn't.

Suddenly, they heard a noise, and this time, Lumpy seemed to jump a little, and they saw the monster followed them. Rissa felt anger build up, but she couldn't let it take her over. She was not going to do anything upon this rage that she's stored for four years. "Ne, Rima, anata wa watashi o oboete inai nodesu ka?" She cringed at the thought of it knowing her real name. She could hear it over the sounds of her thoughts.

It seemed to say, "Watashi wa karera o kizutsukeru koto wa shinai to yakusoku shita. Ima wareware wa tatakai o motanakereba naranai?" _Our battle?_ she wondered, _What does this thing mean?_

Seeming to run off instantly, Fliqpy almost arrived at the sound of its footsteps, which sounded similar to machine guns. "Flippy!" Rissa shouted, "Don't let it take you over!" as she ran after it. _How does it know my name?!_

She drew out the katana she's been hiding for a long time. "Anata! Ne! Anata wa dono yo ni shite shitte iru nodesu ka?" "Dono yo ni watashi wa nani o shitte imasu ka?" "Damu o saisei shinaide kudasai!" It was seeming to ask for her anger. "You'll get your answers once I get my battle." it told her, and she growled, "What answers?" "How did Lumpy break that clock? How did he make the last one vanish? Why hasn't Flippy transformed into Fliqpy? Where is Mr. Pickles anyway? And maybe most importantly to you, what will you do, and what will happen to Handy?" "What does Handy have to play in this?" "You know the answer."

"Bribing me?" "More like I want my battle, you want your answers. Lots more come from this. Defeat me, you'll get answers. Don't..." It looked at her with a smirk on its huge face. "You'll end up like you were the first time." A growl was suppressed and Handy's voice called her name. "I'll be waiting for that battle. For now, you and your friends will play this game as long as you can. I am not responsible for anything that happens, but the other copies are."

Wanting to ignore it, but needing answers, Rissa ran off to where Handy was calling her from. "So, are we sticking together?" "...Yes." Though it was hard to be so close to Handy, she still knew she had to stick with him.


	7. Are you coming?

She looked along the desolate streets of Happy Tree Town.

There was nobody left in town ever since all else went to look for those who left. Little by little, everyone left after them. Lindy, Tomato, and some others, leaving her alone. Hearing Lindy's voice, she ran to her. The words she heard were, "Nobody. Absolutely nobody." Lilith looked at her. Lilith had long blonde hair with purple and black streaks, her eyes were a brown color, and she wears a black corset, ruffled black knee length skirt, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. Lindy, to contrast, wore a white dress, which was now torn up and dirty, her pale skin was dirty, and she had some scars. Over where her left eye was supposed to be was an eye patch, and it was either in the open, or, in this case, was hidden by her long white hair. Her voice was sweet, and it was a high pitch, even for a woman her age. "I found nobody." she said, and Lilith was shocked. Lindy, naturally as a bear like woman, had a great sense of smell and could find things very well.

"So nobody? Not even stupid Disco Bear? Or even stupider Lumpy? Or even Flippy? Flaky? Nobody?" Lindy shook her head. "Lilith, looks like we may have to call it quit where I was. We have to go into that other forest that nobody goes into."

Lilith shook her head. "That forest?" "Yes. But maybe it is better that we do look there. Nobody else will." Lilith's eyes were filled with shock. "Why!?"

Lindy looked at her. She held in her hands a shotgun and some shotgun shells on the holster of the belt she put on after a change of clothes into a white shirt, which seemed to size her breasts a bit larger without a padded bra, and a pair of levi shorts that were torn around the bottom.

"We'll have to go and get them. Get a weapon. You're gonna need it. Everywhere I went, the closer I got to that forest, the more danger I faced." Lilith understood, and she went to her home, getting her bazooka.

Lindy smirked, saying, "Now come on. We'll need to gather some people to help."

Hey, did you expect that? So now, I will have a form specifically for each group an OC goes to. Here's Lindy's:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Original species and appearance:**

**Human Appearance(no animal features):**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Where are they when Lindy gets them in?:**

**Can they murder?:**

**Special skills:**

**Voice(what do they sound like?):**

**What relationship would they have with Lindy if they knew her before?:**


	8. Bystanders? Spies? Unknown?

Rat walked along the forest. _Damn it. This map doesn't work!_

He tried to see, but it was raining, and though he has highly superior vision to most people he knew, he still couldn't see through this. _Should have brought an umbrella._ Suddenly, a child's voice was heard, and he ran to see what was going on. "Lumpy! Mr. Lumpy!? Handy!? Flippy? Anyone! Answer me! Are you here!?" The closer he got, the better he understood what the child was saying.

When he finally found the child, he found him alone, wearing clothes that would not be well suited for rain. He shouted, "Kid! What are you doing here!? Don't you realize that it is dangerous to be here!? And not only that, but you'll get sick out here!" "So what if I get sick! I need to find them! Lumpy! Anyone! Please answer me!" The child had brown eyes, a red face from all the running he did that covered his freckles on his tan flesh, his tomato red hair dripping, his clothes drenched, the green backpack on his back seeming to look a bit heavy. Rat's tan trench coat was a slight bit heavier since he was in the rain for a while, his fedora the same on his head, which got his short black hair wet too, his pale flesh cold. One thing that stood out was his red eyes, which the child didn't seem to notice instantly, but when he did kept it to himself.

"...you said it was too dangerous for me Lumpy...why didn't you tell me that you may never return?" Rat was utterly confused. "Kid, don't you know how cold it is out here? You need to get on home." "That would be pointless. Lumpy isn't home, and I need to find him...and everyone else too..." The child looked weaker now. He showed no signs of having hypothermia, though it was possible, and not long later, he collapsed. Fearing that the child may die, Rat carried him to his home.

Wrapped in a blanket, the child woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" "Oh, I couldn't leave ya out in the rain. It would be wrong for me to let you die out there." The child sat up straight, and he panicked. "Wait! Where am I? Your house!? Where is the town!?" "Woah, calm down kid!" Sitting down, the child said, "Sorry. I just can't stand the thought of never seeing Lumpy again. Or anyone else that I know."

Rat looked at him as though he were crazy. "Look, I may not have control over what you do, but I know that it is not good for you to keep looking for them, whoever they are, out there in the rain."

"Well, you couldn't have said it more accurately Rat." The child looked at the person who just entered the room. He was pale, a bit short for his age, though a slight bit taller than the red-haired boy himself, and had a small hat on his head that was white with a purple stripe, and wore a sailor-like outfit. His eyes were a rather dark brown color and he had light blue hair.

"Hey there kid." says the boy, and the red-head asks, "Do I know you?" He smiled. "You may not know me as well as I know you, Tomato." Tomato was shocked that this person knew his name. "How do you-" "Know your name? Well, I am an observer. I know Lumpy is your legal guardian, you were found in the middle of the road one night I heard, you are four years old, and you are a citizen of Happy Tree Town, the youngest aside from Cub, who is ten years older than you. And if you need to know, my name is Truffles."

Tomato was amazed with how much this person knew about him. "So then, you do know more about me than one would think! Wow! Do you know anything else!?" He nodded. "I said I was an observer, and I know a heck of a lot about the people of Happy Tree Town."

After a long conversation about why they are doing what they are doing, they decided to work together to find them. "There's a forest I just know everyone is too scared to go into!" Tomato said, and Truffles looked a slight bit alarmed. "There's a reason why Tomato. It is the place where the worst of things usually happen."

"I'm willing to risk it." Truffles and Tomato agreed on leaving once the rain stopped, but Rat smirked, saying, "Hold on. We'll need some help if we are going in there."

**Alright! So, the form will be similar, but there will be some differences.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Original species and appearance:**

**Human Appearance(no animal features):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Where are they in the present moment when they are found?:**

**Do they have any relationship with Rat? Spy world or other?:**

**Relationship with Truffles?:**

**Relationship with Tomato?:**

**Special skills:**

**Military?:**

**Voice(what do they sound like?):**

**Alright! So we have to get more people! And please, send all OCs through PM.**


	9. What is an Oni?

Azamuki looked around.

Sighing, he walked along the broken road in Asia, hoping to find the wise monk he was told about. "Is anyone here?" He heard swift footsteps, and he turned. Ninjas! His brown eyes grew wide as he ran after the ninja in white, which was strange seeing as ninjas typically wear black. "Who are you!?" he heard the ninja shout, and he gave no answer. The ninja threw three throwing stars, all of which were dodged as Azamuki drew out a katana. "Samurai!?"

Azamuki looked the ninja straight in his, or possibly her, orange eyes as he approached him, or her. "Why are you here!?" he asked the ninja, and he, or she, most likely he from the voice, replied, "Look, I came here on orders of my master!" "Who is your master?" "I have made a vow of silence. I cannot tell you!" Azamuki sighed, then said, "Well, I have no idea why I am talking to you. I'm looking for the monk who lives here." The ninja looked at the katana's sheath as Azamuki slipped the katana back in its sheath, and recognized the family crest on the sheath.

"Arunaka!" Turning around slightly, Azamuki asked, "Repeat that? I thought I just heard you say my surname." "If your surname is Arunaka, I did! You aren't Arunaka Azamuki by any chance, are you?" Azamuki was filled with surprise. "How do you..." The ninja took off the mask, revealing his pale skin and his dark brown hair. "I am Yamina Nazo. Do you remember me?" Azamuki recalled such a name. "Nazo? So why are you here?" "I seek to learn the arts learned by the monk who lives here, of which his master taught. Why are you looking for him?" "I need help, but it's not exactly the kind of help you are asking of, I'm sure."

Once they stood before the monk, they were surprised at how serene he was. "Hello. I am Azamuki Arunaka." "I am Nazo Yamina." The monk looked at them. He smiled, saying, "Well, your journey must have been long. I can tell from your attire that your origins are likely in Japan." Azamuki nervously explained, "Well, I actually came here from a place a bit more distant than Japan, but the journey that brought me here did begin in Japan. You see, I am looking for my two children, and I am without clue where they are anymore." The monk was confused by this statement, but not for any complexity in its structure. "Your two children?"

Azamuki nodded. "Oh, so that's why. But wait! Why come here? There's places that are more likely to know!" The monk, or Buddhist Monkey, said, "A search for your children? Why don't you know?" He seemed to be uncomfortable with the subject, but he said, "Well, I have no memory of the past 24 years, that being how old my eldest child, or my daughter, Rima Arunaka, is in the present day. My son, I know for sure his name is Cuddles, but I am without clue who his mother is or his whereabouts I don't know where either of them are." Buddhist looked at Azamuki confusedly, but after a few seconds, he said, "So then, Nazo, you don't happen to  
be here for that same reason, right?" "Not really. Really, we happened to come here on the same day by coincidence. I wanted to learn the arts your master taught you."

Buddhist nodded, then stood up, smiling as he guided the two to a small pond. "So, you are seeking your children and you are seeking my master's arts. Two different goals, and you came on the same day. Coincidence or fate? Some don't believe in fate, some do. I like to think we all have purpose of existing, and our decisions decide whether we have fulfilled them or not by the time our current lives end." Nazo, Azamuki, and Buddhist stood in front of the pond, Azamuki seeing a man with brown eyes, light red hair, and pale skin looking back at him among the three figures; his reflection. As they saw this, Buddhist said, "This pond may look simple, but I often come here when I feel I should meditate because it is a peaceful place."

Sitting down in a lotus position, he closed his eyes. It only took an hour before he awoke, slightly terrified. "This is bad...very bad." Azamuki wondered shakily, "W-What?" Buddhist told him shivering and with wide eyes, "Both of your children...they...they're in a place not far...from a place called Happy Tree Town. They are...trapped. A mansion. A monster haunts it. It wants a fight from your daughter and if she fails to defeat it, it wants to take the soul of your son and all those dear to him." Nazo and Azamuki were as shocked as Buddhist, and Nazo managed to ask, "Do you know why!?" "No...I can't reach that. But danger awaits them and all others in there and who approach the mansion. The ones who are not there yet have no clue how dangerous it really is."

Nazo shook, and Azamuki said, "I'm sorry I had to take this upon you." Buddhist told him, "It's fine...but...it is a troubling fact...and they...they need help...desperately." The three of them were silent until Azamuki muttered, "Sono kuricha wa nanidesu ka?" Buddhist asked, "What?" "Oh. Sorry. That was me wondering what kind of creature it was you spoke of." "It...it looked a bit purple, but more on the blue side, had a large head, a large body, though the head was much bigger, and it had large black eyes." Azamuki and Nazo froze. "It's...an Oni." Buddhist, clueless of what this meant, asked, "What? Oni?"

"Oh. Right. You don't know the mythology. The Oni is a type of Yokai. It is a sort of mountain-dwelling ogre, usually with red, blue, brown or black skin, two horns on its head, a wide mouth filled with fangs, and wearing nothing but a tiger skin loincloth. If it chooses to use a weapon, it uses an iron kanabo or a giant sword. Kanabo are constructed out of heavy wood, or made entirely from iron, with iron spikes or studs all around the weapon. In fact, it was a weapon that was, and if the samurai still serve and fight as they used to at all still are, used as a primary weapon to the samurai. Usually, seeing as they are demons, oni are evil, but occasionally, they can be the embodiment of mixed feelings. But if it is attacking, I can be sure that it is not an embodiment of such things."

Buddhist was very surprised. "So then...they are faced with a demon?" Nazo nodded, and Azamuki added, "And the worst of it is, if it chooses to use a weapon, it ends up invincible or undefeatable, and even more so too. I can't imagine how hard of a time they are having, in the case that they haven't torn off the horns...if it still has them...if it had none in the start, then it isn't an oni. Did it?" Buddhist thought, then said, "Yes. It had horns."

"But with such strength, how will they get close enough to tear off the horns?" That question puzzled them. "Well, we have to hurry and make sure we find some help. Fast. Or else all people are doomed."

**Alright! Last group! So here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Original species and appearance:**

**Human Appearance(no animal features):**

**Personality:**

**Nationality:**

**Bio:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Where are they in the present moment when they are found?:**

**Relationship with Buddhist Monkey:**

**Special skills:**

**Voice(what do they sound like?):**

**Emotional conflicts:**

**Do they know of any specific mythology very well?:**

**All this comes to be helpful. And be sure not to give the kanabo to the oni. That is just stupid.**

**Person: Hey! I have a kanabo!**

**Oni: *smashes person* Thanks. *takes their soul***

**And that is why you don't give the kanabo to the oni.**


	10. So what do you have to hide?

Rissa held her katana tightly, feeling the need to pull it out and slash the monster with it. Then again, that would ruin this entire plan.

She observed it carefully in the time she's been there, and she noticed it had amazing strength, and it seemed to place her emotional conflicts into the battles she had with the many of them. It used their weaknesses, even emotional weaknesses at times, in battle. She can't seem to grasp the problem it has with them.

"Handy! Watch out!" she called, and Handy looked at the blue beast. Nobody comprehended why it wore a mask then. But one thing they did know, it was too strong for even Splendid and Splendont to keep up a fight. "Like giving the kanabo to the Oni." Handy and Rissa heard it say, and it seemed to not wish to open its mouth to them, but speak somehow. Kanabo? Oni? Handy wondered as he tried dodging its attacks, which was a difficult task.

A loud noise was heard. A clock was broken by Handy as he kicked it by mistake when he aimed for the monster. The monster seemed to smile, bearing its sharp teeth. No wonder it doesn't want to open its mouth to speak. It has razor sharp teeth capable of tearing us apart. Rissa seemed to be frozen in her place. "Rissa!" Handy repeated over and over, but his voice faded into the strange dream, no, daytime nightmare, she was having.

_I_ _was all alone with Shifty and Lifty. I seemed to be making a...kanabo? Does the monster mean that I am not human and that I will make a kanabo and end the lives of those I despise and those I care about? No. I'm talking to them. "So, you had your reasons for your sins. Much more valid reasons. You think you are worse? I blacked out a lot when I was ages 13-20. It's been four years since my last blackout, but I can tell from the memories brought to me here that I don't even know the worst of my sins, but I can guess from what I found when I woke up what my worst sin was."_

_I heard a noise. Kinda like dragging. Hushing the twins and myself, I quietly took a peek around the corner. But I seemed to grow angry by what I saw, and I know I would be angry if that were to happen right now. The monster held a body, dragging him, or her, by their shirt, which was covered in blood, and though his eyes were closed, I knew who it was._

_The yellow hard hat that was cracked, the bandages on is arms, the orange hair and pale face covered in blood, the work boots that were bloody, I knew it was Handy instantly. I couldn't help it. I think I snapped there. "You devil! Die! Die! Die!"_

_"Rissa, what are you doing!?" the twins shouted, and I seemed to have left the kanabo somewhere behind me, but close by. "You devil! Go back to hell!" I grabbed its head and tore its head right off of its shoulders. With my bare hands. Do I really possess such strength? I tore it apart, limb for limb, smashing bits of it with the kanabo. The last of it I heard there was, "Oni ni Kanabo o ataeru yona. Arunaka ni kanabo o ataeru yona. Chigai wa arimasu ka?"_

"Rissa! Rissa!"

_Huh? Is that Handy's voice?_

_..._

_It is_.

Rissa was shaken up to reality. "Huh? Sorry." Handy's face shown lots of concern. Rissa herself can hardly believe that was just a dream though. Even a daytime, if it were still the day, nightmare. She looked into his green eyes, and she had no words other than, "I'm sorry Handy. I think I may have frozen there. I don't know how that's possible. But we gotta keep going.

_"Like giving a kanabo to an oni. Like giving a kanabo to an Arunaka. What is the difference?" Now how am I to know what that means?_ Rissa pondered as she walked along. Did it mean she had some high advantage that she knows nothing of? Thoughts getting her lost, she shook her head. _I can't let it get to me. It was just a dream._

In the meantime...

Lumpy held a journal in his left hand, a weapon in the left. He managed to make a weapon without Flippy finding out. Until a little bit later. Surprising that he didn't flip out.

It seemed to have more strength than ever. He was getting weak, and then, a voice much like his own seemed to speak through the monster. "Lumpy, don't you think this is getting old?" Lumpy took it calmly, but his anger was still being used against the monster. "I'll tell them soon!"

The monster seemed to tilt its head when he said that. "Then things get more interesting. Lumpy, you certainly have brought fun to our lives." "Yeah, by making them miserable. I just wish that you assholes would just die." "Oh? Then the spice is taken from your lives." Lumpy's light blue hair was seeming to get in his face. It sure had grown a little, but not that long. Just by an inch. But it was still enough to block some of his vision.

The monster halted, then vanished in a cloud of dust, and seemed to take a whole new form. It took on the look of Lumpy himself. He looked into eyes that were not unlike his own blank black eyes, and it was almost as though the monster was a copy of Lumpy himself. "Look, why don't you just go back to hell?" "Ah, but we can't. Remember Lumpy, we made a deal, so don't be so smug or any of that bullshit." "Taking on my foul mouth, eh? Well, not a good idea. I'm trying to keep as clean of a mouth as possible." "For Tomato? That won't be needed." "Don't you dare say that! He's not here right now! He's safe in town...isn't he? But you wouldn't know!"

Smirking, the Lumpy disguised monster said, "Well, we are all having fun. Now, Lumpy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You wanna keep doing it the hard way, we are fine. In fact, we encourage the hard way." Lumpy scowled, and he answered to that, "Well, you best keep that mouth of yours shut. Nobody said this wasn't going to become hard on you. Nobody said it was going to be easy. But you already know I won't quit."

**Oh shit! Lumpy is keeping something from everyone! Oh yeah, the whole idea of the kanabo is based off the Japanese phrase "Like giving a kanabo to an Oni." It is supposed to mean giving an advantage to someone who already has one. Making the strong stronger. So, then, I decided, "Well, Rissa herself when she is Ikari is dangerous." so I decided that since *SPOILERCENSOR* she would have to be no different other than not being a demon of Japanese mythology, but you get it, right? And send in those OCs! And please try and make it equal. I am not surprised Lindy has the most because more people knew of her first, but please give the others some attention.**


	11. Katherine? Who is that?

All of it was crumpling to bits it seemed with Disco Bear.

Pop stared at Disco Bear, covered in blood of a monster's copy, holding Flippy's Bowie knife. For his sake, Cub's sake, and yet again Petunia's sake, Disco Bear let go of all his former stresses and took on a whole new personality and took Flippy's knife away from him to kill these monsters off somehow.

Held in Pop's arms, Cub felt so much fear, despite the safe feeling one normally would get. How long has Disco Bear been this strong? Was he simply letting go of anger that was long suppressed? He fought with amazing strength and skill. Petunia ran away, and there was no time left for Pop and Cub to do the same after she did. Disco Bear was given no choices. Cub spotted the broken clock on the side. That was broken during the time he fought, huh?

Then Cub noticed a symbol on it. It looked like it was in another language...

_I looked all around._

_"Go to hell! Go back to hell and fuck around whatever you want there!" I was really mad. One couldn't blame me if they knew why. I just lost my son to those beasts of blue and my childhood friend who still was without _  
_clue I was that girl turned into a man. I held a broken off faucet, and I was tearing off heads of monsters with it as Lumpy watched in absolute horror. My mind only on my anger and destroying them, I fought with all the strength I had._

_"You really do still have a bit of mama bear in you." I glared at it. Did it just talk to me? "You know, I always thought the father bears were the less dangerous when it came to the cubs...but you aren't the father for real, huh?" I ran to it, kicking it, and it laughed. It's trying to taunt me. Didn't it already die?_

_"You demons! Go back to hell! Go back to hell!" I shouted, and I heard my old voice again. Lumpy stared as though I just vanished. "Who...are you?" he asked, and I looked at a mirror, and saw not myself as I knew me, but instead, a girl with a white dress stained with red who had long hair and sky blue eyes. My eyes were the only thing that were the same, along with height, skin color, and hair color. I was scared myself, and even more so when I realized that somehow, I was seeing my old self, a girl named Katherine, in the mirror. I looked down, and I was frightened to find I really looked like that._

_"What's going on!?" I shouted, and I heard my voice as my old voice. Strange how my voice was so feminine. I didn't recognize myself anymore._

"Pop! Pop! Dad, wake up!"

_Cub!?_

"Hey! Old man! Wake up!"

_Is that Disco Bear!?_

Pop seemed to wake up from a daytime nightmare called a vision just then. "Dad! What the hell happened!?" "No time to figure that out yet. Look, Cub, Pop, we need to go. They've all been destroyed."

Lammy glared at the blue beast. "What the he-" "Écoutez Lammy. Listen. You may think we have no ambitions, but you are wrong. The only reason you even know what I am saying is because I am a problem that either you simply understand or is yours."

She continued to slash as she ran after it all across the room. "What do you mean!?" It seemed to smirk at her as it said, "Everyone has been fooled one way or the other. Even Lumpy has trumped you all. In fact, I say you should listen to him more often...before the chance comes to be that he can no longer tell you in words you can understand or he breaks." Lammy scowled, and she grabbed its arm, and she chopped off its arm. "Silly girl." it said as she followed the move up with decapitation.

"Now, what does it mean?" she muttered, slightly confused by why she, or anyone for that matter, especially the fool himself, should listen to Lumpy.

**Alright! Finally, another chapter! Well, guys, I am proud of my work.**

**Handy: Seriously, what's with the clo-**

**Shut up! No spoilers allowed!**


	12. We've been here how long?

Lumpy watched as everyone came in. "Alright, so, I've called this meeting to tell you that...well, there's a lot we don't understand, and I can see that, but let's put together what we do know."

Russel placed down on the table four broken clocks. "First off, these clocks." Russel said, and Cub turned some to the back side and noticed something different about each one. "There's a symbol on each one's back." Russel took notice of this, and Rissa said, "You're right!" "I found one that looks like this one." Rissa glanced at it, and realized they did look the same. "That's right!"

Cub looked at each clock once. "This one that we brought in has a doll thing on it." "Ours has a symbol thing. I think it's in an Asian language of some sort." "This has a knife on it. Don't let Flippy see it." "This one has a moose on it. Looks kinda blue."

Mole felt the clock that Flippy got down. "It's still ticking." he said, putting it to his ear. "It's vibrating." Flippy felt it. Maybe it wasn't just the blind man's good senses of touch and hearing. "I can feel it too." Mole handed it around. Mime nodded. Everyone felt it. All but Handy. "It's not doing anything." he said, and Mole felt it again. "You can't feel that? Are your nubs numb?" "No!"

Dropping it, the clock broke, and Handy froze.

_I was angered._

_Running after the monster, I shouted at it. "You think I'm not your problem anymore? If I'm still here, I'm still your problem! I have been, and unless I am gone, I always will be!" I glared at it, and it vanished in the dark, and _  
_when it emerged again, I realized who it was and I felt a part of me want to run away and cower away haunted by the one night this person showed up in my life on._

_"Remember me Handy? Because I remember you!" It seemed to notice my fear, and concluded, "You do! Wonderful!" I asked with a trembling voice, "I don't even know your name and you know mine? How?" He smirked at me. "I have always thought it was a good idea to make my dear safe, so I decided to be sure to rid the world of one more possible soldier, and who better than you?" I realized he knew my father's occupation before even I did._

_"But...wait...if you..." I couldn't help it. I scowled at him, and I shouted, "You bastard!" and I headbutted him, and he smirked even wider. "You silly boy!"_

_I knew my eyes grew wide, and I saw a doll right there. It was a family of them. A mother, a father, and me. "What..." He showed me the father's fate by crushing the doll, and the mother's fate by tearing the doll apart, and I shook my head. "Now boy, look at that!" I saw dolls of Mole, Flippy, Lumpy, Flaky, Lammy, Russel, everyone, including Tomato and Lindy with the addition of a stranger with a tan trench coat and fedora with black _  
_hair and red eyes, another stranger with a monk's outfit, a boy in a sailor suit, a man wearing a white ninja's outfit, and a man wearing something similar to Rissa only the color of the thing was red and had a sword sheath with a strange thing._

_He started to mutilate the dolls, and though I wanted to stop it, I couldn't. It felt as though something were weighing me down. The only doll not completely destroyed was Lumpy's. All he did to it was crush its head, but that did nothing more than make the doll look scared and heartbroken. "And so the show began like that. Handy, if you want to live, I say you are getting a favor out of me. Let me tell you that you should listen to Lumpy. _ _He's been through a lot trying to save you all. Next time we meet, I think we should talk longer."_

"Handy!" "What happened!?" "Handy! Wake up!"

Handy woke up startled. "Oh, hey. Sorry." Russel looked puzzled. "What happened to you?" "Oh, I dunno. I guess kinda like a forced daydream." Pop and Rissa looked at Handy, surprise on their faces as they both said in unison "That's what happened to me!" Handy shook his head a slight bit, wondering if he were still dreaming. "What?" "Remember earlier Handy? That's what happened to me!" "That explains why Pop looked so dazed and scared!" Splendid rubbed his chin, saying, "So then, every time a clock is broken, something happens. We get forced daytime nightmares." "Well, we gotta figure out why. Maybe the answer lies in the dreams  
themselves."

Lumpy nodded. "So what did happen?" Rissa started, "Well, I was making some sort of weapon thing. It was an iron club thing with spikes on it. I was talking with Shifty and Lifty about sins or something. I heard something being dragged, so I hushed up, looked in the hall, and saw the monster dragging Handy's dead body. I seemed to get enraged and started tearing it apart with my bare hands. Before it died, it said, 'Like giving a kanao to an Oni. Like giving a kanabo to an Arunaka. What's the difference?' and then I woke up."

Pop illustrated for them, "Cub and Disco Bear died, I was angry, and I seemed to have broken off a faucet pipe. The monster seemed to be able to talk to me, and it told me I seem to have mama bear in me, and I tore that one apart. Lumpy asked me who I was, and it turned out I seemed to have turned into a girl for no reason."

Handy explained, "Well, there was me chasing the monster, I got scared after it turned into a certain someone that I have no idea what his name was, he got dolls, then started destroying them, all of them looking like someone here, some not here, two being people in my life that passed away before I knew you guys and some more being people I don't even know. The only doll not destroyed looked like Lumpy. All he did was crush the head a little and then it looked scared and like it just had its heart broken. He told me that I should listem to Lumpy and that the next time we meet we should talk longer. Then I woke up."

Splendont seemed to take this all in, and Sniffles wrote things down. "Hold on! Rissa, Handy was with you when this happened?" "Yes." "Pop, Disco Bear and Cub were with you, right?" "Yes." "And we were all here when Handy had that! All of our visions have to do with the people in the room when we have them!" Pop seemed to take that, until he said, "Wait. In Rissa's, Shifty and Lifty were with her. They weren't in the room when this happened, in mine, Lumpy was there, and he wasn't in the room, and in Handy's, there was people that we didn't know and they were dolls. Plus, in all of them, there was some anger involved. Don't you think maybe these visions are things we imagine may happen?"

Mole was quick to point out, "I think I know what the kanabo and Oni thing is. I know lots of other cultural things like phrases and traditions, and I think that's some Japanese phrase for making the strong stronger. I don't know why, but if memory serves correct, that's what it means." Sniffles nodded. "That's right. So then, Rissa may have some unknown connection with Japan or the phrase has something to do with her or an Arunaka." "What is that anyway?"

"Arunaka is supposed to be a highly well known family in Japan, distinctly for being samurai. The youngest descendant died at age 20, and her name was Rima Arunaka. A common weapon of samurai was the kanabo." They were amazed at Splendont's quick point. "I know because I was released five years ago and I hid in Japan. And if I am still correct, then I think it means the Arunaka daughter lives or something to do with Azamuki Arunaka, her father." Cuddles pondered it. "So maybe you are right. But what if not?" "Then I am not and it either means nothing or something else."

Splendid looked at his twin, and he asked, "So then, if you know that, do you know why the Oni thing and the kanabo thing means what Mole said?" "In fact, I do. An Oni is supposed to be super strong, and almost unbeatable without one. Give it one, you make it able to attack at longer distance. The strong has another strength and it also has more strength since the kanabo has high destruction power." Shifty rose an eyebrow, asking, "So then, why do the visions occur when a clock is broken?"

Flaky and Flippy remembered the note from earlier. "This message may save your life. Avoid the basement. Avoid the mirror. Avoid the star. Avoid the top window. Break all clocks but your watches and the one in the farthest room in the annex Be sure you stick together. Most importantly, make sure you are ready." Flippy read, and they wondered why he read it. "Don't you see? The clocks are what will give us these visions! Maybe it will either benefit us or make us get hurt!"

Lammy then asked, "This is off topic, but don't you find it odd that Handy was told to listen to Lumpy and so was I? The monster directly told me to listen to him, and I wasn't dreaming."

Everyone glanced at Lumpy. "Me? Wow...that's odd. Sometimes, I think I should start doing the opposite of what I am thinking unless it already did good." "That's what I thought!"

Suddenly, they heard something like a phone ringing. "What? Why is my phone ringing? Reception's horrible here." It was Flippy's phone. "Hello?" "Hello Flippy." His eyes grew wide. "Sani?" "Yeah it's me! Hey, I figured I'd give you a call. And where's Lumpy? He promised to be back by sunset weeks ago." Flippy's eyes grew wider. "Weeks? I don't even know how long it's been! Are you serious?" "Tomato says it's almost been a month!"

"It's almost been a month since we left!?" Everyone was shocked, and the phone call was continued for a minute after that, but it was cut off with static.

**Alright, so then, yes, I introduced Hachikato's OC Sanity with a phone call. Now, I need at least one person for Azamuki's group! Come ob guys! There's a certain chapter I won't be able to write unless all groups have at least one person added! So far, Lindy has two, Rat has one, and Azamuki has none! Send in those OCs! See chapter 9 for that form!**


	13. Copies of ourselves?

Rissa's eyes grew wide. "So then...how could we have been here so long?" Lifty was quick to point out, "Everything is messed up here. Not even my watch is working properly. Hasn't been since I got here. Ticking too fast." Shifty said, "Mine's ticking too slow." Splendid nodded. "To think about it, even if my cell phone can't make calls, now it just gets random text messages. They say stuff like, 'Run!' or, 'Look all around you.' or some other thing."

Mime seemed to be signaling something. Disco Bear asked, "Is that meaning that we are going to survive?" Mime shook his head, and tried something else. He looked around, and he found a paper. Looking around for a pencil or pen, he tried but failed. Handy thought of another way to have Mime tell them, since he wouldn't verbally tell them. Mime, could you write that down using your finger? You know. Or try other symbols."

Mime tried to think, and he seemed to be in a hurry, and he figured it out quickly. Mime signaled "We," which Disco Bear got correct, and Handy repeated, being what he someone else did each time he signaled something. He had his hands closed but not clenched as he brought his hands to both shoulders, and Disco Bear said, "Have." as Mime nodded, then he signaled another word with "L" hand shapes that began close together, then moved away from each other in an exaggerated motion, as in "big", which was easy.

The last word was a little more complicated, but Mime had no time for guessing games. He pointed at Flippy, then shown what a Flip out makes: trouble. "Problem!" Mime nodded swifty, and they realized he was right. They heard a pounding on the door, and Shifty ran to open it, and Lifty shouted, "Shifty! Don't open that door!" but it swung open without his help. Rissa's eyes widened as she saw three clocks in each of the monster's hands, backsides facing her. She saw six new symbols. The symbols each individually had these: a pair of twins, the Jolly Rodger, a flower, a military symbol, a music box, and a locket.

She could easily guess who four of them belonged to. Shifty or Lifty, Russel, Petunia, and Flippy. The music box and locket, she had no idea. Soon, she heard herself screaming, "Everyone! Run!" but Flippy was not willing to run. "No! Not this time!" "I think maybe it should know what should have been coming." "I may not seem like it, but I think I can fight it off." "Same with me." "Huh? Well, everyone else can run like sissies, but I'll stay here if my brother does. I protect him if it normally doesn't place any danger to me, but now, even if it kills me, I stay by his side!" "That's right! And I won't run like a weakling!"

Rissa couldn't believe it. What she least expected, though, was when after all else had run by everyone else's order, Mime stayed. Shaking his head, he seemed to be trying to pull out a non-existant sword. "Mime, you can't fight with that. It isn't there." Mime shook his head again, and he smiled, holding a sword for real. Shifty wondered how the mime with little belongings could draw that out from nowhere.

The monster smiled, and then set the clocks aside. Russel held a sword in his hand, then said, "Come on. Don't try my patience. You have no idea how mad I am at you and how much I have wanted to kill something or at least smack it around." Even if it they couldn't believe it, he was good on his pegs, so long as he didn't fall into holes or trip over.

Mole smiled, and he said darkly, "I know I can't see you, but I can hear your steps and feel the vibraions coming off on the floor as you get closer. Besides, I've been waiting a long time to fight again." Flippy was ultimately surprised to see Mole draw out a cane sword, which was surprisingly sharp and like a normal sword.

Rissa was ultimately confused. Petunia turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry Rissa. We'll defend with out lives." "Hopefully it doesn't cost your lives."

As soon as the monster realized they were finished, the room was dark, and then, once the lights were back on, they saw some others in the room: copies of themselves. Mole couldn't take notice of this, but he heard the light switch. "What happened?" Rissa's orchid eyes grew wide as she said, "There's...copies of us!"

Russel didn't seem to care. "If they are copies of us, they have our same strengths and weaknesses." Russel saw his own copy run towards him foolishly. "And if this is what I think it is," He dodged the attack and smirked as he said, "Then mine has the weakness I used to have when I was younger." Mime leapt up high off a table, and impaled a copy of himself in the heart, following the move up with decapitation. "Mime!"

Flippy advanced on towards himself, but with failure to defeat it followed him and the others. But in no time, Splendid had came along and gotten rid of them. "Sorry guys. You told me to run. but I feel horrible doing it in the first place. Why would you be the ones to stay and defend? Aren't I supposed to help you? But then, I see why you put little faith into me." Rissa's eyes started to water as she asked, "Splendid...are those tears?"

Splendid wiped them away. "I was always taught that tears were a sign of weakness." Rissa walked to him, and said, "Splendid...I have faith that you can be better than you were the previous day. Look at you now. On average days, you would have accidentally killed us all, but you single-handedly defeated those monsters in disguise without a single problem." Splendid cried a little more, saying through tears, "But...then again...I can't save the day properly, can I? I still failed to be there when I was needed." "I think you were there when you were needed." "And when I wasn't at all...I cause problems. I find it admirable that you can place so much trust into one person Rissa...but for your sake...don't place any more faith in me...I even feel I shouldn't place faith in myself..."

Splendont was hidden in the dark. A copy of himself smirked, asking, "Splendont, is it? Hey, I was hoping to get that deal from earlier."

Not ready to trust them things for a second from the start, Splendont said, "No thank you. You've done enough damage already." Splendont's copy smiled. "Sure? How about this? I will not vanish, but I will make your wish come true. Your brother? He'll be fine...so long as I don't do something to make some thing attack him...such as feeling of self-hate right when he does something that will burst up his confidence and make him do better?"

Splendont's eyes grew wide. "Like...what you did now?" It nodded, and he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, heart filled with rage. "So you mean to tell me that you can take away his pride?" "I can take away some of your strength too and make it mine. You know? Where you'd have to start all over again. And again. And again. You started again strong, but now, unless you take this deal, you'll have to along with having to compete with me to get it back and to get your brother a little pride by having him fight me without your help." Splendont's eyes narrowed, and he could only mutter to where it could still hear him, "You are sick. Really sick, whatever you things are."

As it vanished, it said, "I know. But you have two more chances to take it Splendont. Want to save your brother? Take it." Suddenly, Splendont fell down, feeling weaker than ever before. "What the...hell did...you do to me?" he asked slowly as he fell, and the monster smiled, then taking his brother's form. "Sweet dreams...Splendont."

**Ahh! This is crazy!**  
**Splendont: What the ****!? That *******!**  
**Spledont! Do not even do that! Go back to the story! Next chapter! Next chapter! And sorry for not updating in a long time.**


	14. What the hell happened?

_Splendont was dreaming. He knew it._

_"Huh?" He walked in the room, and he saw Splendid crying. "I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it! I couldn't!" His brother's cries, even if it were dreamland, gave him the urge to run towards him and ask if he's fine. But his brother didn't see him. "Why!? Why!?" He held the corpse of none other than his brother, Splendont, in his arms. "What the...is that..."_

_He was frozen, and he heard Rissa crying out in pain. No, not just any pain. Anguish. "No! No! Why!? This is the worst!" He saw her before Splendid rushed to her. Her face was streaming with tears as she held the bodies of Handy and Flippy. "Why!? I'm a monster!" Those cries of hers peirced his ears, and not to where he'd grow deaf, but grow more and more despaired. Their bodies were horridly mutilated._

_She suddenly wore a smile when Splendid came in. A twisted one. "So, you've fallen for it?" Her eyes went from orchid to a dark purple. "Ah ha ha ha ha!" Her laugh was simply unbearable to hear. It was the laugh of a madwoman. But then again, it wasn't her. The monster showed itself, and Splendid was struck down and Splendont woke up right then and there._

Russel was bewildered. "What the...what was that?" Splendid looked confused. "Why does it want us to break clocks?" Flippy shook his head, saying, "If they happen to be actual visions of the future, maybe they are important. But I doubt they are." Lumpy and a few others gathered there by then. "Hey, guys, don't you think...maybe...they aren't illusions or visions of the future, but of a forgotten past?"

Spledont was ill by the idea. Most of them were anyway, so it wasn't surprisingly ill. "Aye...but what kind of past would we forget if we don't have amnesia?" "Blackouts." Attention was turned to Rissa. "Maybe everyone blacks out at certain points, and seeing as we regenerate, we don't remember doing this before, but every time, our subconcious makes us even more and more scared because it remembers."

The idea was more sickening. To think they blacked out in such a way and had no idea they did was scary, and almost unimaginable. All that time, they have been here and had no idea? Lumpy shook his head, saying, "No. That is impossible. After all, none of us have had any cases of blacking out in the past." Rissa, if it were a different situation, would have said nothing. But now it would have helped to point them into the right direction.

"Maybe it isn't. In my childhood, I haven't told you yet since I thought it had no significance to you until now, I had frequent black outs when I felt an emotion too strongly, and something bad resulted from it. And Pop doesn't even remember who is Cub's mother. So it may be that way. Besides, if I can not have a black out in four years time, then we could all have a sudden case of blacking out."

Cub shook his head. "No. All those dates and times match the current, I just know it. Besides, if we were to have blacked out, we shouldn't be getting those memories back." Lumpy nodded. "I guess that also proves my point. Impossible."

Sniffles never anticipated such things, but Lumpy's sudden burst of intelligence puzzled him most at the time. Those could have been illusions, but what is happening with Lumpy now could not be, so long as he is not dreaming. Splendid was puzzled even more about what was wrong with his mixed emotions. Petunia was no longer stressed about the way the house was. It was the monsters that she feared.

Suddenly, they heard something. "So, you all figured out they are not black outs?" Flippy knew the voice better than anyone. "Wha..." He hesitated to mention his name.

"What? Scared of yourself?" asked the voice, the owner ceasing to hide in the shadows, and Splendont, finally letting them acknowledge his presence, tackled the man who resembled Flippy with his sick yellow eyes being an exception to this resemblence. Fliqpy smiled, saying, "Havin' fun!? We are!" Splendont growled at Flippy's alter ego, "Who do you mean?" "Oh, a certain someone should know what I mean. Right, Handy?" Handy froze. "So...that vision..."

"Should that be so shocking? After all that happened in your life?" Handy knew who it was from his voice. The hooded man smiled, and Handy shook his head, stammering, "B-b-but I...They, he, I, uh, wait! What is going on here!?"

Flippy asked, "You know him?" Fliqpy shouted, "Of course! Who forgets the person who handicapped them!?" Russel scowled. "So then, you are just being a dick, right?" Smile turning into a frown, the hooded man with a deep voice that was, if one could be honest, chilling to the bone, deprecated, "Well, look who's talking...pillager."

Not surprised in the slightest bit, Russel remarked, "Well, you are the one who is trying to torture them, right?" "What about all those lives that were stolen by the seas? All those lives taken by your hand and hook?" Shifty was puzzled. "Isn't it just playing dress up? Russel ain't a real pirate, now is he?"

Russel glared at Shifty with a sub-zero temperature in his sapphire blue eyes, making them look much colder than they normally do. "You have a problem knowing I did do what pirates do? Got a problem that I really did lead a band of plunders and pillagers across the seven seas? You have a problem knowing that I am trying to make sure I don't do it again, bandit?" Shifty was filled with shock at Russel's sudden change in personality, or at least a change from what he knew.

But Flaky was ultimately shaken, though the words weren't directed at her. "R-Russel! Why? I know y-y-you d-did w-what pirates do, b-but, don't you keep that outfit on a-as a reminder of what you d-did? Of w-what you don't want to do again?" Russel nodded. "I do. It's amazing that people around here don't know a pirate when they see one." Fliqpy laughed, saying, "Well, your crew is dead! They passed away with time! From how much time has passed, you shouldn't be alive!"

Flaky was shocked. "W-What?" "Neither should you, Flaky. Don't you know that hundreds, maybe thousands of years, have passed by? It has been thousand for Lumpy, right? Mr. Magician of the Roman Empire?" Flaky stared at him. "The Roman Empire?" Even Russel felt it was a shock. "You of all people? How are you alive?"

Lumpy smiled. "I have no clue. Whatever it was, it kept all of you alive. Maybe it was my spell that seemed to do nothing." Giggles made her presence known by shouting, "Almost none of us should be alive because of time!" The moment she let the words slip out of her mouth, she covered it, and all eyes were on her. "The Magician's Apprentice, aren't you Giggles? The Woodland Magician?" Giggles nodded. "That's right. But...my magic isn't strong as it should be with all that practice and work and soul I put into it."

Fliqpy howled, "You guys are endless entertainment!" "If we are, then why is it you exist to ruin the fun?" The voice as shaky, and it was surely one that those words were not expected from. "Nutty, what are you talking about?" Nutty's face, filled wit despair, said, "Look, you guys, I may seem to only care for candy, and while that is possible, I really want to kick the habit...but that is another matter. This is him and him. So why did you amputate Handy? Why do you exist?"

**Woah! Nutty! What happened?**  
**Nutty: Life. That happened, didn't it?**  
**Never mind.**


	15. More people?

Marcus stood by the mansion's entry.

Earlier on, he found out that there were strange creatures in the mansion right before him. He had no idea what they were exactly since he got no information on that part, but he knew for sure they were nothing good if they were what made the place get the label "haunted" and if everyone had been there long enough.

Soon enough, after pondering, he heard some people coming. Millie, or the labrador. She was short, and her age shown with her hair turning white, though traces of yellow still remained, and her wrinkles were obvious signs of age, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was wearing her normal outfit, which was a silk red shawl along with a short, orange cloak and plain brown sandals. "Oh, Marcus, you're here too?" Though the sound of her aged voice was normally a sign of something strange, possibly wonderful or terrible, happening, he was slightly worried about that certain someone she originally searched with. "I thought you were searching with Muffin." "We went seperate ways. It took a while, but I convinced her to let me search on my own."

"You're not completely alone." The woman's voice was calm, but it was sharp and quick to state that. Her voice sounded youthful and serious, but not high pitched. "You realize that other people were bound to arrive, right?" Millie turned around to see a woman with orange hair, but it had hints of orange in it, and her outfit was that of a ranger. "But then again, it was also unexpected to find you of all people here. I expected someone else."

"So what?" Everyone turned around to see a sailor boy. The fact was, none of them could put their finger on where they had seen him before, but before they could ask, they heard Tomato's voice shout, "Truffles! Why didd you go ahead of us!?" The black haired man with a trench coat smiled. "So, there are more people as you kids said." Stripes and Millie amazed at how many people would gather here.

"So then, Millie, where is Muffin? I thought you left with her?" "Took a long time, but I convinced her to let me search on my own." The girl with white hair who they came to know as Sanity, or Sani, had followed. "Well, looks like we're all here. Anyone else?"

Shortly after, Lindy's voice called out, "Not everyone, I'm sure." She was with Lilith and Chi. Chi said, "You see, if people are coming at this rate, we'll have more people than expected." Agreeing, Rat said, "And since rumors go fast, lots of people must have heard of this place and came along." Marcus nodded, adding, "Well, you may be right. After all, I hear there are strange things in this place, so giving it the name 'the haunted mansion.'"

"It's not merely haunted." The voice was that of a wise person, and they knew who it was. "Gilgamesh." She smiled. "So you know me, but do you know Buddhist Monkey?" Millie nodded. "I know him." Buddhist Monkey smiled. "So then, if no one else comes, we'll all be considered here." Azamuki trembled, and he said, "Well, we should go inside." Millie grabbed onto his hand before he opened the door, and she said, "Wait. I don't know you. How do we know you can be trusted?" Rue said, "Well, he came to help. Isn't that enough? Besides, he's looking for his daughter he says." "And my son."

Millie stared, and said, "So then, don't you think introductions should be gotten out of the way." "Certainly. Azamuki Arunaka." "Millie. Also known as 'The Labrador.'" "Lindy." "Rue." "I'm Tomato." "Rat." "Truffles." "Lilith." "Sanity." "Chi." "Gilgamesh." "Nazo Yamina." "Buddhist Monkey." "Maurus Zane." "Alright. Anyone we are missing?" Azamuki sighed, saying, "Maybe not. But if anyone else arrives, then they will be introduced."

They opened the door, and they were surprised to find what they did.


	16. Insanity starts now, so lose your minds!

They found Fliqpy fighting with Flippy before them, and all some of them could do was stand in shock and try to back up, but it was of no success to try and ignore it once they were inside, trapping them inside the mansion.

"Shut up!" Flippy shouted, and Fliqpy smirked, saying, "Well, why not!?" Splendont saw them, and said, "Why is it that you are here? Why? It's dangerous here." Tomato said, "We went to look for you guys and found out you were here."

Splendont held tightly onto the hooded man, and Lindy asked, "So then, who is that?" Splendont shrugged, saying, "He's one of them in disguise. I know it. Everyone who arrived here before you knows it." Azamuki got right to fighting on Flippy's side, saying, "It's one of them." Fliqpy stopped for a moment, then he laughed. "Wow! I didn't notice anyone else coming along! This will be fun!" Azamuki scowled, and Nazo joined his side, and Fliqpy charged, but the attack was countered by Mime, who scowled behind the black and white make-up on his face, and he made his anger obvious, his weapon being a sword, but due to his ability to make things out of nothing but imagination, he got a gun, shooting at Fliqpy's heart. Flippy was shocked as he suddenly realized he was having no trouble with turning into Fliqpy.

In fact, now that he thought of it, he was having less and less of a problem with it since he got there. Russel frowned at them. "How was it hard to figure out I was really a pillager?" Mime turned to him, and nobody had an answer. Mime wanted to scream through a lot of time there, but suddenly, he found himself in a daytime nightmare.

I was in a room that held a number of bodies.

After a second of looking around the room as this person I was, I realized I wasn't myself in this vision. I was Lumpy. I knew it because I saw myself among the bodies strewn across the floor so carelessly and because the perspective was too high for me to be Mime. Lumpy was ready to cry, and I knew it from his blurring vision.

Lumpy couldn't run to the other room. A monster came up from behind, and it looked just like me. Me, as in Mime. The monster smiled, and Lumpy shouted, but suddenly, his voice was gone. I know it was because it was suddenly unable to be heard. He couldn't ask what it did. It smiled, and it left him.

Shaken to reality, Mime was clueless of what he just saw. These cannot be real. Otherwise, they'd be alive in the visions. "Mime!" Flippy was looking worriedly at him.

Mime pointed at Lumpy. "What?" Disco Bear, without a clue of what this was, asked, "What is it?" Petunia said, "Were you looking through his eyes in your vision?" Mime, surely shocked, nodded. "Then it wasn't just me." Lumpy, with worry in his expression, asked, "What? What do you mean?"

In a moment, he realized what this was. He was using the clocks as an advantage when he was able to, now they are by somehow changing who gets the vision. This was bad. He already saw things turning around for worse than he ever imagined.

Russel glared. "What?" Petunia replied with a shaky voice, "You see, I had a vision in which I was Rissa. I was Rissa, and yet, she was not herself. She was acting different. Not like herself. She was with a strange version of herself, and she was acting like a monster. She was tearing apart some monsters with her bare hands. She had a strength I would almost say belonged to either Flippy or Splendid. I can't tell, but it may have been in between." Rissa was trembling. "Really?" Russel sighed. "I was Mime in mine. In my vision, I was shouting something at the monster thing. To be honest, I don't think it is something I should say with Tomato around." Lindy nodded once, and she said, "Well, if we are to know what all this means, you have to tell us what happened to you so far."

After everyone explained in the room they've established for meetings, Azamuki said, "Those things are Oni." Mole almost shook his head, but instead, he simply said, "Well, I heard of Oni before." Disco Bear turned in surprise, asking, "So how do you know of them?" Mole seemed to ignore his question, but he continued, "But then again, if they are Oni, I heard, then shouldn't it have horns?" Azamuki nodded, but he added, "But Oni can turn invisible."

Truffles wondered, "Well, that means their whole body, doesn't it? So then, maybe, they are changing form. It's possible. They can be hiding their horns somehow." Rissa was ultimately concerned. "Oni can embody one's emotional struggles or it can embody some natural force." Azamuki nodded, and Russel said, "So they can change form, so that means they can essentially change into our forms, and it can have our strength and weakness."

"Not really." Nutty was sure of his answer. "I've observed that mine doesn't really have a weakness for sweets. But then again, that is becoming less of a problem for me, even as an addict. If you stay away for long enough, so long as you keep it in control, you can kick the habit. But it never had that kind of weakness. At least, once it stopped being a problem for me. But that was one. So one can assume not all of them. And Russel, you mentioned it had a past weakness of yours. I think it is both unable to be defeated and yet defeatable at the same time, though it makes no sense."

Lammy concurred "Maybe that's right. I can understand what some say, you understand other things." Sanity placed in, "We came across monsters on the way here. Though Rat here is an excellent combatant, he still had trouble dealing with them. In fact, it was able to withstand a bomb I made." Flippy frowned. "Even with your uncle Mouse Ka-Boom's skill, you still have not ability to defeat it with your bombs..."

"She can by aiming at the head."

Russel thought for a moment, then said, "The head! Right! Mole mentioned horns. Is it on the head, am I right? And we can't see them if they really are the Oni creature you spoke of. Oh, speak of Davy Jones. This is no good." Lumpy often heard Russel make a reference to the olden language, and most often, instead of "speak of the Devil," he would say "speak of Davy Jones," the supernatural sea legend who was considered the Devil among many pirates such as Russel. Though he wasn't the best known of all captains, it was the little knowledge they had of him that struck fear into their hearts.

Russel frowned. "So then, we're in big trouble." Flaky sighed. "I never thought I would have to do this." Russel's eyes grew wide. "Flaky! No! If you're going to do what I think you are going to do..." His eyes were worried, but they were intimidating and cold, even through the obvious terror.

"I won't be able to forgive myself, no matter how much you feel you must."


	17. Trusting the Unsure

Petunia wanted to talk to "Rissa" about that vision.

Taking a breath, Petunia walked to the girl in the kimono, but when she asked, Rissa said, "I'm sorry Petunia. I need to talk to Lumpy about something. I'll talk to you when I'm done. Besides, if you have a concern about the clocks..." A short pause before Rissa finished, "...then it would be a common topic."

Rissa walked along the hall to meet Lumpy. "So, Lumpy. I have to discuss this with you alone." He looked confused, and as he walked with her, he asked, "Aren't we going to the meeting room?" She shook her head. "I found a place recently that may become our new meeting place. But, I'll have to make changes to it before it is for everyone."

The room had only a steel door. "I found this place when I was running from it." Opening the door, she lead him up the dark stairway. "This may be the attic. I don't know quite yet. But there's an extra window I observed, and there seems to be no other way to the attic than here that it doesn't appear to know of. The extra window on top, however, is something I would not be concerned with. It is too small a place for anyone but Tomato to hide at." Nodding, Lumpy followed her.

She asked, "Lumpy, are you hiding something from us?" He hesitated. Could he trust her with his secret? "Lumpy. I know you're keeping something from the rest of us." _So she knows it? That I am? Well, she was going to find out some time. But...can I lie to her? _

_...It's best that she knows._

"If you really want to know..." I have to tell them all sooner or later. "You, me, and everyone else but those who came along with Tomato have been here many times. Those who have been here longer than them have been here multiple times. I've seen you all break at some point. Even you. I don't know who Ikari is, but I can understand why you would keep a secret from us."

Rissa frowned at the sound of the work "Ikari." With confusion showing on her face and obvious in her voice, she asked, "Ikari? What?" He seemed to be confused by such a confusion. "Don't you know who she is? You know her, right? Your eyes turned red and you mentioned a woman named Ikari who had a burning rage. And who's the envious Netami? And the lazy Nakemono? Prideful Unubore? Gluttonous Okui? And greedy Akogi?"

She was confused. "You were speaking to a purple eyed woman who had like features to you, and she said her name was Retsujo." Rissa stared at Lumpy in shock. "Oh yeah, you gotta tell them you are Japanese soon." Nervousness seemed to overcome her as she chuckled in a nervous way, and she was surely uncomfortable. "Rissa...what's your birth name?" Another secret?

Rissa shifted uncomfortably, but finally, she slipped, "Arunaka Rima." "Like Arunaka Azamuki?" "He's my father. My biological father. Japanese officials believe me to be dead. In fact, I have no idea what I did. I seemed to have blacked out for a four day period. Seems impossible, but it happened. In fact, there were many times where the unknown events of my blackouts that I can assume are my fault had a great impact on my life. For example, the first time it ever happened." Lumpy, curious, rose an eyebrow, asking, "Care to tell me about that?" She glanced at him, then she said, "My arms. They're fake." "How much of them?" "Both. From the shoulders down. I have no idea why I did it. I blacked out. This was thirteen years of age. I didn't lie about my birthday. But...when the time comes, I'll tell them. I kept it from them for the best. If I am reminded of the past, I won't be able to keep it together. The more I think of my past, the more it frustrates me, and I discovered that strong, extremely strong, emotions were felt before then."

He felt his body shaking. Violently shaking. Without understanding why she had no clue who those people were, then what was wrong with the past times they've been there?

_What if...the woman with red eyes herself is Ikari..._


	18. Hauntingly familiar

Annie was walking along. She heard of the mansion in the mountains. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She turned. Nobody was there. She wasn't used to such things.

At least, unless it was AnUie haunting her. She hated such feeling of horror. Walking along, she couldn't keep her mind from going astray and finding herself in a huge amount of despair and fear. AnUie would probably be the cause. She haunted her every move, making her scared she'd be her. Even so, she continued, determined to let nothing stop her.

Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "I'm lost." She cautiously walked towards the direction she heard the voice from to find out who possessed such a hauntingly familiar voice. The closer she approached, the clearer haunting voice of the Tiger General became, but he spoke in words she didn't even have capability of imagining him speak.

"Do you think I know my way any more than you!?" She saw a blue haired man grasping onto his head as though it would fall apart if he didn't. His left eye was absent. She saw him in a tattered blue uniform. "Why am I even saying this!? I'm going insane, aren't I!?"

She had no clue he would be this lost. "No...I can't stop...I have to atone for my sins. I have to make it up to those people...who had to lose something precious by my torture..." She was trembling. She had no clue of how to react to his presence. He seemed to be going to where she was going. But as she followed him, it became clear that he knew where they were.

He shivered. The general never was this nervous or scared, even of Flippy, or that other one called Fliqpy. He was shivering all over, despite the lack of a cold weather. Wondering if the door was closed, he tried to open it, but though he knew it was able to be opened, he felt he didn't have the strength to go to them...to apologize even at the least. But, after a few moments, he gathered his courage, and what little of it he felt he had left of it, and opened the door that would be the door to lead to a place he would have never been able to see that was such as it was...

...not knowing Annie followed him inside.


	19. Another group

The screams of the people, the fright of the battlefield, the General's thirst for blood. He remembered it all.

Unsure of where to turn, the slightly short man wandered through the empty town. Nobody was there but him and very few others who came along with him. He frowned. _What happened to this place?_ he thought.

Rushing over to his companion, who was much taller than him, he had a clear idea and knowledge of the atrocities of the past and the present far away. Staring at his friend with pained green eyes of a forested tone, he shook his head. "No sign of anyone here." The short man sighed deeply, and the taller one said firmly, "We need to look harder. We can't just give up like that."

"Of course. What good will come of that?" asked a man who had a medium height. Joined by a woman who wore similar clothes to him, she said, "Don't worry. We can help scout the place." Another woman with a fourteen year old boy with her said calmly, though her sweet voice had hidden the part of her that wanted to scream the name of a certain someone, "We'll have to see."

The orange haired man smiled with confidence as he started to leave to the forest. "Let's go." The unsure mother walked, her son not bothering to hold onto her hand, even though he stayed close to her. One woman who had flight flew above them, saying, "I think we have a heading."

The taller man with green eyes followed, saying, "Let's go."


	20. Matters of motives and superiors

Sniffles ran towards the boy who took Nutty's form. "What the hell do you want!?" The boy laughed. "You know, I honestly don't wanna tell you our motives!"

He heard something, then said, "You know, since you know what I'm saying, that is a sign that you and the candy addict have something in common: issues of the past. Wanna know what I embody? I embody his feelings of struggle in the past, and you had it easy compared to him! He got addiction from both of his parents. Once he was introduced to candy, it was his drug! Hard to see, but he had no sweet in his childhood way back, so he is a child now! He struggled even when a candy addict! You, you had issues with your parents always being absent!"

Sniffles didn't want to hear anything it wanted to say at all. "Shut up! Shut up! I hate you! You are not Nutty! You embody nothing!" He drew the arrows back, and the crazed demon caught them, saying, "You're running out of options buddy!" Nutty ran in quickly, and he shouted, "You are not me! Even if you embody an issue of mine, you are not me! I am me, you are a problem of mine!" Snatching one of Sniffle's arrows and his bow, Nutty aimed and reached percision at the head. "Headshot, right?"

"Don't think I won't be able to find that you are going to be under mercy of us!" Without a care, Nutty took the arrow from the wounded demon's head, and said, "Go back to hell." "Why do you think I am here?! You exist! You need an embodied issue! Maybe I shouldn't be in Hell in the first place! Didn't you think of that!?" Nutty took a knife, then hacked the head, saying, "I never did want to think I had to literally chase down my demons, but here I am, doing just that."

Sniffles stared in shock. "Nutty..." "Don't say anything Sniffles. Just go. I believe there is someone at the door." He heard the close door to the entrance opening up, and once two people entered, it was quickly slammed.

"Welcome, Tiger General." Nutty said, standing at attention and saluting the general. "How have you been sir?"


	21. Nutty and Rima's secrets start

The Tiger General stared in shock. "Private Nutty!?" Nutty smiled. "I knew you would recognize me if you saw me again." He stared. "Well, you have to realize that you are in a dangerous place General."

Sniffles was shocked beyond words. "Nutty! You were in the military!? And further more, on his side!?" Nutty smirked unlike what they have ever seen. "Not really a soldier as much as a freelance mercenary. Before that addiction. Before that. I longed to get some blood shed because I was enraged with my parents when I decided it. Without sugar, I had no addiction yet. No, not even killing. I still am labeled the Wild Child."

Annie was, above all, shocked. "So...Nutty...you..." "I show respect to any general or higher up. What? Do you think I want to lose my head for showing disrespect? I don't think so." Azamuki came in, saying, "We have a pro...who is this?"

Smirk still on his face, Nutty answered, "These people are Annie and the Tiger General." Flippy's eyes widened in terror of the fact that the Tiger General was standing before him. "The Tiger General!?" The General himself shown signs of dread himself. "Flippy...So, you survived...and have your hands?" Flippy nodded. "But I know someone more deserving of hands than me..." The General, though without a clue of who it was, seemed to think it was someone who had either died or works hard without hands...or maybe both...or maybe lost someone and has no hands?

In the meeting room, scowls were all around in the room, what with the arrival of the Tiger General ever so hated. One would feel that it would happen, seeing as he was the world's most feared and hated leader. Pop asked, "So what is this?" Tiger started, "Well, you see, I came...and I feel I should help...after all, I should have to atone for my sins in the past. This is one way to help." Flippy's glare, though truly strong, was not as strong as Handy's, who, usually, when everyone is scowling, has the strongest expression of anger in his face and voice of them all. But with this, if it were measured by the cold tone of glare and voice, Russel would win, having had a long time to make these things truly cold, but even so, even if Handy doesn't have a cold tone of voice or facial expression, he still can intimidate with the look on his face that shouted, "You did wrong. You must pay." while Russel intimidated people in a way that shouted that they are to subordinate him.

"Maybe that's a good idea." The voice was Handy's. As he glared at the General, he said in the coldest tone they ever heard from him, "After all, you caused a lot of death...there was a general who took the life of a man who turned out to be a father and husband, father to a handicapped boy and a grieving wife one they found out he was killed by none other than the Tiger General himself. By his own hand and prosthetic, which the boy could not afford. Yet he stands in this room." Flippy, filled with shock at Handy's tone and the words coming from his mouth. Sure, he could understand how angry Handy was, but not how he knows someone's untold story...unless...

"You know...that part that would require a prosthetic to work...that boy is me! Now I am an adult, but I'm still unable to forgive what war you caused! Sure, you may change, but old habits die hard and you are surely going to take a long time to forgive!" Handy was absolutely enraged. But he stopped shouting when someone else cried out, "Enough! Handy!"

It was "Rissa." She sighed, then told him, and everyone else, "If his sins are unforgivable, then so are mine. Possibly worse since I became close to you after commiting them..." She began her confession with, "First of all, stop calling me Rissa. I'm tired of hearing that alias I call my name. Call me Rima Arunaka."

**Oh crap! Stuff is getting real here! Oh yeah, I will update some of the back story stories and then do some more. Alright, so, let's begin the true start of their strife to survive!**


	22. If you have no secrets, raise your hand

Rima stood at the table, continuing, "My father is right there. Azamuki Arunaka. I was the one believed to be dead four years ago. Also, in my childhood, I blacked out a lot. This continued into my adult hood. With this, the last time I know I blacked out was four years ago. I realized after a time of blacking out that my blackouts may be triggered by strong feelings. I know bad things happened when these black outs occurred In fact, they were usually results that are resulted from committing six of the seven deadly sins. Once, however, the first time I did, my arms from the shoulder down were missing. That's why I feel horrible for those in here that are disabled. In fact, why I admire them for their perseverance. They are disabled and are able to do things they shouldn't be allowed to do. But me...I got prosthetic arms. I was thirteen years old. My age, that wasn't a lie. But...seven years of black outs, it seems only one sin hasn't been committed, to my surprise. Lust. All the others, yes."

Nutty asked, "Well, does anyone else have secrets? Do you have any more secrets to reveal? We're all in danger, and I guess it is a good time to confess all of our secrets. Rima, who we used to call Rissa, has started, so let me go next since I am talking now. I have a life that you don't know about. I am a freelance mercenary, which, for those who don't know, that is a person who is similar to an assassin, a person who kills for pay. That was how I survived. Once I tasted sweets though, even if I hadn't resigned or had it yet, I was addicted. My parents weren't average. Both were easily addicted, just like me. But I am stronger on that part. I only got to know that part. I hardly know myself. But...I am still active as a mercenary. They probably haven't hired me in a long time because of that."

Even if a majority of everyone in the room was shocked already, Splendid cleared his throat, saying, "Well, I guess I have to confess too. Splendont, you know a bit of what I don't, so help me out here on this. It's that story." Splendont sighed, then said, "Well, it was way back when we were kids. We were already super powered in a way. Our strength was superior to most of the other kids. However, we were taken in by the government of whatever country that was and wanted us to truly be super powered. They were making us into weapons."

Splendid drifted into memory during his confession often, remembering everything of his past. "The people had finished the job. We were super strong, had laser eyes, and we could fly higher than ever. But, that wasn't enough. They kept us a secret. But, hoping my brother wouldn't be chosen for the weaponry, I decided that I would grow to be far stronger than him. I grew so, but they felt I was a danger to their secret and that I would threaten their rule and I would be too dangerous to use." "So, in their worry, they made Splendont, the stronger of us, the twins, a trap mirror, something used to take a person prisoner and not be found. So, treating him as such, they found my weakness and placed it into the Kryptonut since they had advanced technology." "So, with that imprisonment, I was stuck in space for years. But I grew weaker, but since then, I decided to grow strong as I can. So I did, and now, I can't say that nothing happened. Neither of us can."

Lammy said, "Truffles and I are siblings." Truffles shook his head, saying, "Lammy! I told you we are not! Don't you remember?" Lammy refused to say no to this as what she said. "I am sure we are siblings." Truffles stood there, unable to move. "The Observer and his sister, the Psycho Truffles Remafou. Lammy Remafou. They are surely siblings. We are not strangers, but our mothers were different." Truffles placed his hands on his head as though it would fall apart otherwise, saying, "Lammy! Stop! I know this is a confession, but I don't even believe we can be called siblings!"

Sniffles asked in a loud voice, "Is anyone not keeping secrets in here!?" Giggles seemed to have sorrow in her voice as she said, "Most likely not. Everyone has a secret of some sort as I know it." Millie then said, "Hey! You guys know all you can about me!" Stripes nodded, saying, "Same with me! So please, if anyone doesn't have a secret that they know of, raise your hand or nub!" A few people didn't raise their hands. The few who didn't were Millie, Buddhist Monkey, Tomato, the Tiger General, Cub, and Mime.

Russel said, "Looks like you have a secret Sniffles. Why don't you 'fess up?" Sniffles shook, but he said, "Well, I..." Once he took in a deep breath, he said, "I know part of the reason why we can die and come back."


	23. More secrets

Staring in shock, Russel said, "What? Repeat that!" Sniffles said, "I don't have to! Alright!? I know part of why! I don't know the full reason! All I know is that for some reason, we age slower than the rest of the world!" Russel's eye twitched, then Lumpy said, "There's a reason behind that too. In fact, it is because of me, so I know why exactly." Petunia violently shook her head, then said, "But...you-" "I am a magician In fact, one of the things I did has become a bedtime story. Handy should be familiar with it."

"Iwazaru, Miazaru, Kikazaru, and Shizaru." Lumpy nodded, then continued, "They were strangers in Rome. I decided to help them after a bit of them being in Rome. In fact, they have been reborn many times, and died many times in the present day. Mole is the reincarnate of Miazaru, who had a good friend named Nezumi. Nezumi and Miazaru were forced away from each other because of their fathers. Handy is the reincarnate of Shizaru. Like Shizaru, Handy got his hands brutally chopped off by a madman. Mime is the reincarnate of Iwazaru. Both were born without a voice. Kikazaru had two good friends. Hajiku and Kosokoso. They were to be immortal as part of my deal. But at that time, I found that I mistakenly had them repeatedly reborn, the next having one more life than the next. But now, their reincarnates never die without coming back to life so long as my spell is in place, but they can die in here, but they'd have to be reborn. We just haven't found Kikazaru's reincarnate."

Flippy was stunned, but then he said, "If Mouse Ka-Boom is the reincarnate, then he and Sneaky are alive!" Lumpy nodded. "However, I met some of their reincarnates. I found them, but they weren't alive for long until they died when I found them. But now, they live and die every day I can guess."

Handy said, "Well, that explains a lot. But I have an off topic question. In a certain vision I had I found that those things think we have been here many times." Lumpy answered that with, "That's because we have."

All attention anyone had was turned to him. "Unfortunately, with this twist in events that I could not foresee, I can tell that we are only either doomed or saved. But not likely saved. Those things can embody horrid forces of nature and weaknesses, and so then, it also can embody our problems. Our emotional struggles. Nobody knows you better than yourself, and so, the enemy may as well be called an unbeatable version of us. If they were to have horns that are the weak point, then we are in trouble since we can't see them and they can take form of fallen victims."

"That's right. In fact, I think this cannot end well. But we'll be fine, right? We will regenerate, right?" Lumpy, filled with despair, said, "That's what I thought the first time, but if we die here, we never come back without turning back time. I wrote a note somewhere, but I can't find it." Flaky asked, holding a peice of paper, "Is this it?" Lumpy nodded once reading the words.

Sanity then asked, "Well, is there anything we can do?" Lumpy nodded. "Fight for life. Find the key to the exit. But it sounds easier than it is." "Well, obviously it does." Grabbing her gun from her holster, Stripes said, "Well, looks like what must get done must get done. We'll fight with all we can. We won't give up."


	24. Yet another group

He was kinda tired of waiting for everyone to come back. He was fed up with it.

With his goal in mind, Samiee Williams walked in the forest. Nothing was going to stop him. But then, he heard a voice call out, "Jeune homme! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Sharply turning, he saw a man with orange hair like his own, only shorter, blue eyes, and wore a large backpack, his attire strangely remniscent of the military. This man, who was appparently French, was accompanied by a taller man who had green hair and eyes, similar clothes, a woman who had half white half black hair, a son with similar looks, and a man who looked like he just got out of a convention that was for superheroes, in fact, four people, the four being two boys and two girls, all of different apparent ages with that kind of look.

The taller one with green hair said, "I don't think he understands French." "Oh. Well then, what're you doing 'ere young boy?" He stopped and answered the man, "Well, I am here to look for an abandoned mansion in the mountains. I'm lookin' for the people of Happy Tree Town."

"Oh? How convenient. We are too." Samiee stared with shock. "So then, you all know where it is, right?" "Yes."

They walked, and they spoke of memories, six of them seeming to be familiar with a specific person, and they came upon the entry of the mansion. The woman who had white and black hair asked, "Is this a good idea? Oh, I know it isn't good to ask, but I just want to be sure." Samiee opened the door, saying, "It should be fine."

**Alright, Samiee, I hope you know what you are getting into!**  
**Samiee: What?**  
**?: This place was said to be haunted.**  
**?2: What?**  
**?3: I almost got a hashtag.**  
**?4: Where did that come from?**  
**Oh, this is why we need to get more help.**


	25. And this group is complete

A woman walked towards entrance, her cloud gray hair flying in the wind, but she couldn't see well through her bangs, so causing her to push them back.

"Huh? What? Samiee?" Samiee turned, his orange hair almost blocking his vision, but it wasn't long enough to do that yet. "What're ya doin' here Ace, Rain, and Hedge?" "What're you doing here!? It looks like we just got to a superhero convention!"

Taze, who took offense at Ace's words, shouted back, "Well, what the hell is your problem!? We are not nerds! We are not geeks! Alright? Just don't even go there!" "Taze! Shut up!" The woman who had a purple hair color and pink eyes shouted at the man with slick black hair and violet eyes, and she said, "Look, we just came here to help them. We are alright with you, right?" Hedge placed his hands on his hips, saying, "Well, I honestly feel that something is up here." The woman said, "Well, I guess an introduction is to be. You already got a bad introduction of Taze. My name is Dokoro." Another woman with dark gray hair jumped, saying, "My name is Luka!" The last of those who wore a superhero outfit, who had brown hair and hazel eyes, had said, "M'name's Volo."

The woman with two toned hair said, "I am Ai." Her son, who stood by her side, said, "I'm Haizi."

The orange haired man who had blue eyes said, "Je suis Mouse Ka-Boom. For those who have no idea what that means, that is, 'I am Mouse Ka-Boom.'" The taller one with green hair and eyes said, "Sneaky."

**Hoooooly crud! What? They are alive! And so, I guess from last chapter, you saw that coming. So, yeah. Mouse Ka-Boom is Kikazaru's reincarnate.**  
**Mouse Ka-Boom: But we have been alive after that first time for a long time looking for Flippy. It's as though right when we died the war was over.**  
***facepalm* That's because on the day you died, the Tiger General, who was also reborn to "atone for his sins," was killed by Fliqpy.**


End file.
